Within A Thousand Phantasms: Last Encore
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: SUMMARY: Hakuno Kishinami was surprised to find himself in another world and that astonishing fact escalated when he wasn't the only one transported into this different reality. Will he brave the challenges that this world might bring to him? He certainly hopes so. [UNDER MAJOR EDIT]. Posted on RRL under BisdakNaManunulat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL**

He finds himself floating in an absolute nothingness. It felt like an eternal dream for him.

All he could see was just pure darkness...

He wondered how in the world did he get himself in this unfamiliar place. Then he remembered, and he could only mentally nod that it was his own doing, to begin with. He didn't regret it rather, he was more satisfied with what he had done. At least in some alternate reality, she will be saved. She will obtain the dream that she wanted to grasp...

To run across the grasslands with a smile on her face.

Yes, there was nothing to regret. He could only hope that his other self from that universe could make Altera's dream a reality, something that he wasn't able to do with his version of Altera. He felt sad but satisfied.

There was nothing to regret.

Still floating in an endless void, he suddenly felt a tug behind. He cocked his head and turned his whole body behind. His eyes were amazed by the apparition that dawned in front of him; a bright white light with a rainbow-colored jewel-like brilliance on its center. It was surreal and beyond human interpretation yet he knows this place from the archives of the Moon Cell.

This place... is supposed to be the "force" that exists outside of time. A theoretically metaphysical location that exists at the top of all theories in every dimension, as well as the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. To put more emphasis, it is more like the bigger and larger version of the Moon Cell.

It was where everything had begun and came from...

Akasha.

The force of the pull becomes more pronounced and he realized where he was heading. He surmised that he will return to where he came from and knowing what that entails, he closed his eyes as if resigning to his fate. He could feel the warmth of the light brushed against his naked figure and the brightness that it brought to his sight despite closing it.

Suddenly he felt the impatient siphoning of his very own being. He felt his body being stretched or "spaghettified" yet he didn't let out a whimper. He couldn't feel any pain or discomfort. Rather, the experience felt bland and plain unlike when he was deleted in the Moon Cell. A moment after that, from his closed eyelids he could feel his surroundings went dark once again. A few minutes passed and for some reason, his eardrums suddenly registered an audible voice...

...No, voices he corrected himself.

He concluded that he was now inside the Spiral of Origin and going outside is impossible since touching it means the erasure of his very existence. Yet he wondered if he was erased as in "ceased to exist" then why he could hear murmurs of people? Such was something very impossible and absurd. He had to reconsider, however, since there was no one ever to describe what it is like to be the Root.

Maybe this is what they call Paradise? Or perhaps Nirvana?

"He's regaining consciousness...!"

The voices that kissed his ears somehow become comprehensible and the words that caught his ears caused him to be curious. From what he can gather from his sense of hearing, it appears to be that a crowd was surrounding him and panicking.

But why?

Without any internal monologue, he decided to open his eyes. The moment he enacts such action, he felt his vision sting as the simple ray of light soothe his rondures. A few seconds and he can see images of people garbed in white but all of it was blur and unrefined.

"Call the doctor!"

 **XXX**

 **[BACK_UP_DATA_DOWNLOAD]**

 **[100.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[MOON_CELL_INSTALLATION]**

 **[100.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[SPIRITUAL_COMPUTER_SYSTEM:{AUTOMATON}_ONLINE]**

 **[GLOBAL_ENVIRONMENT_MODEL:{SERAPH}_ONLINE]**

 **[INITIATE_QUANTUM_CALCULATION?]**

 **[INITIATE_REALITY_OBSERVATION?]**

 **[INITIATE_LANDSCAPE_GENERATION?]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIATING...]  
**

 **XXX**

It has been a week since Hakuno Kishinami woke up.

He was still very surprised that he was alive, not in a frame composed of Spiritron particles but in real flesh, bones, and blood living on Earth. Breathing and feeling the breeze that touched his skin and hearing the sounds that are composed, for someone like him it was a dream that can't be so real yet it was. He had come to a conclusion that this was an Adjacent World and _not_ the World where he came from, seeing the calendar hanging on his wall with the year 2010 plastered on the white paper.

He has still his memories from the Moon Cell from his world which wasn't surprising but what surprised him was that he had also the memories of the Hakuno Kishinami of this world, the body that he was currently inhabiting. The fate of the this world's Hakuno wasn't very different from his world; both suffering from Amnesia Syndrome, a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. And like from his reality, the disease was something that the doctors in this reality weren't able to find a cure.

From what he can gather from the memories of this world's Hakuno, his other self, had a tough life and he could only sympathize. He was an orphan, being raised in an orphanage. When he reached legal age, he finds a place of his own, working in the day and schooling himself at night. Got graduated in a vocational school at the early age of 17 and was trying to get a degree in history until the disease struck him and everything after that went downhill for his other self, being in a coma for almost 10 years.

Although he had to wonder how can his other self, had retained some memories of his past despite the effects of the brain disease, Hakuno assumed that such recollection came from the body; experiences that were etched to the frame and transmitted to him as "recollections" or "memories".

Another fact that surprised him was the non-existence of the Moon Cell in this World Line. The golden Regalia ring, the symbol of his authority as a Sovereign and the only sole proof of the megastructure's existence was absent on his finger, where it was supposed to be. As much as he wanted to get out from his bed, he couldn't lift even a single finger. The ten-year stasis had left him somewhat in a vegetative state and while the hospital staff was very generous to him by giving him acupressure massages while he was still out cold for the past 10 years, it wasn't enough.

With his body still in a weakened state, Hakuno resigned himself in his hospital bed as he let his scrawny build regain some body mass and strength.

 **XXX**

 **[INITIATING_QUANTUM_CALCULATION]**

 **[IN_PROGRESS...]**

 **[INITIATING_REALITY_OBSERVATION]**

 **[IN_PROGRESS...]**

 **[INITIATING_LANDSCAPE_GENERATION]**

 **[IN_PROGRESS...]**

 **XXX**

"I must say, your health is improving."

A female doctor smiled as she delivered her diagnosis to him. It has been a month since he woke up in this Adjacent World and since he was still unable to leave his bed, he could only release his boredom by watching some news or entertainment through the television hanging on the room's wall. How he wishes he could get out from his confines and depart from the hospital.

Sadly it wasn't the case.

His reasons for leaving isn't how he was neglected by the medical staff or the bills of his medication. In fact, the doctors and nurses were treating him nicely with their daily visitations, and assessing his well being, and the large sum of hospital bills that he accumulated for the past 10 years was something that he had no worry about since the government will pay half of his medical invoice. The half of it, he could find a job to pay the unpaid debt once he's healthy and fit though there were doctors who offered to pay his balance.

Rather, it was the fact of the unwanted attention that he garnered for himself from all the best neurologists across the globe.

His disease was the first case within the world of medicine that it garners the attention of the world's best neurosurgeons and the news of his miraculous recovery somehow amounted a large number of attention from such doctors. There were others that wished to see him and speak with him, most of them were foreign doctors that came to Japan just in order to observe him.

In all honesty, he was stunned on how assorted the doctors that came to visit him. Some of them were Americans, Canadians, Koreans, and Chinese, with most of the visiting doctors being Europeans.

Most of them would ask him questions relating to his memories, which he honestly answered that he remembered all of it, starting from his childhood down to his days before succumbing to the effects of the disease. Of course, his answers bugged the doctors out of their minds. He could understand them after all, his recovery from what to be an incurable and "new age" disease can be said a miraculous event. Even the media were on his ass, trying to get an interview out of him every day. He was thankful that the tight security of the hospital was there to halt any advances from the press, despite an incident where a sly photojournalist managed to sneak in and got pictures of him by dressing as one of the medical staff.

The current doctor assessing his recovery jotted some notes on her tab before tucking in the pen on her coat's breast pocket. The assisting nurse accompanying the female doctor then slowly wrapped his arm with a strap as the said nurse began to take his blood pressure. It took some couple of minutes before the male nurse unstrapped his left arm.

"So how's my blood pressure?"

"It's normal, Sir. A 120/80 average."

He silently nods as his eyes hovered towards the female doctor who uncovered the window curtains from his room. Ray of sunlight touched the clear glass and window pane, making its way inside his almost white and bland room.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Other than the random headaches, fine I guess...?"

He replied to the female doctor at the same time flexing his muscles and clenching and opening his hands, trying to get his nerves filled with vigor and activity after a long 10-year lethargic monotony. His answer was uncertain and he had the right to be. On occasions, he would be assaulted by headaches. The doctors reassured him however those such things are normal phases experienced by comatose patients like himself.

He looked up at the doctor who was staring at him intently with an analytical gaze, her greenish rondures had a peculiar glint on it. He suspected that the woman somehow discerns that there was something not quite usual with his recovery.

"That's it for today. I'll visit you tomorrow morning and maybe we can move you around the hospital with a wheelchair."

"That would be great, Doc. Have a nice day."

"You too, and please take a rest."

"I will."

Bowing his head in gratitude, the female doctor and her assistant nurse exited from his bland room before closing the wooden door. His mind then drifted to the female doctor who had just visited him.

Among all the influx of doctors that regularly visited him, there was one who stands out to him the most, a female doctor named Penny Moe.

She was a beautiful doctor, he admits. With a long purple hair tied in a bun, yellow rimmed eyeglasses over her green eyes and a voluptuous figure accentuated by her clothes and European overall appearance, surely one could admire such rare beauty. However, it wasn't the awestruck physical appearance that caught his attention but it was the sensations that his body was giving off.

...As if she was someone that needs to be watched carefully.

She reminds him of one of Tamamo's adjutant, Medusa especially the aura that she exudes. Now all alone in his hospital room once again, he decided to consume all day's worth by watching some shows on the television despite it being such an unhealthy lifestyle.

As of now, he can tolerate such activity.

 **XXX**

 **[CONNECTION_ESTABLISHED** **]**

 **[100.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIATING_QUANTUM_CALCULATION]**

 **[IN_PROGRESS...]**

 **[INITIATING_REALITY_OBSERVATION]**

 **[IN_PROGRESS...]**

 **[INITIATING_LANDSCAPE_GENERATION]**

 **[IN_PROGRESS...]**

 **XXX**

Opening his eyes, Hakuno wandered his orbs as the nostalgic scene welcomed his vision. He knew this place from his memories during the last fight against Twice and his Servant before he won the Holy Grail War. As far as he could remember, he was just sleeping in his bed. But how was this possible? He was very sure of himself that such thing didn't exist in this World Line and yet here he was, standing in front of a familiar place where his odd adventures had begun.

The ripples of clear water that anchored his feet as if it was the ground... The floating azure cube above his head... A miniaturized model of the planet rotating inside the cube... The infinite number of white clouds floating in an endless azure sky...

There was no doubt, he was inside the Moon Cell, at its core nonetheless. However, he felt something unusual. His instincts were telling him that his Spiritron frame was anchored to something... A dawn of realization came to him as he shot his bewildered gaze upon the floating cube.

"You can't be serious..." Hakuno muttered to himself, shock evident across his visage.

Then without warning though, he felt a powerful influx of data flowing inside his head. He had to grip his crown with his right hand as he unconsciously knelt on the floor with one leg, its fingertips digging its way to his scalp as he reined the uncomfortable feeling resonated with his Spiritron core.

"Dammit... so _this_ is what caused my headaches..."

Though still dealing with the minor aching sensation throbbing inside his cranium, Hakuno was, for the lack of better word stupefied by this ordeal. To think that the Moon Cell actually came with him to this World Line and not to mention that it fused itself with his mind and soul! He wondered what the heck was the pseudo-intelligent being thinking, fusing with him and such.

A burning sensation enveloped his right ring-finger as the aching sensation in his head drifted away. A familiar golden ornate with a single jewel embedded on top now rests on his finger. The proof of his kingship...

...The _Regalia_.

"All this time...you were with me, huh."

Staring at the cube hovering above him, Hakuno Kishinami's countenance portrayed a look as if he was given a revelation. Indeed it was, for the influx of data that razed his consciousness wasn't just any kind of particulars but his memories as a Human back from his homeworld.

"It's all coming back to me now..." The lad shut his eyes as he delved into his rediscovered memories, and slowly opened them up as he looked at his hands. "All of my past... all of the sins that I've committed...and the suffering that I've inflicted on others."

He remembered it all, down to the last detail.

He was born in an era that was filled with strife caused by the cataclysmic pole shift, insinuated by _Aylesbury Valesti_ ritual; a grand ritual that resulted in the world's mana being dried up. Like the Hakuno Kishinami of this World Line, he was an orphan too, but that was the end of all similarities between him and his other self. Unlike Hakuno Kishinami of this world that lived a very mundane life, his was very different.

Sold to an organization by the orphanage in infancy, Hakuno was trained at the very young age how to take one's life. He was trained to be a soldier, an assassin, a killer. Only firearms and daggers were his pen and paper while he was growing up. His field trips were actual live combat in the battlefield and his education came in the form of brainwashing. His apprenticeship came in the form of murder, massacre, and genocide, all for the sake of one twisted ideology being spoon fed to him ever since he was little.

Eventually, though, he had already made peace with his history.

He shook his head. There was no point in holding to that past. Just like how he promised himself to seek redemption for his actions back at home, all he need to do was to move forward and continue living his life.

"First thing's first." With a solemn look on his face, the brown-haired lad raised his hand as he accessed the _Regalia_ on his finger.

The white jewel shone brightly with multitude colors as it was flooded with his Prana.

For someone who was transported to a different world, learning the world's tradition and history would be the best approach for someone like him. As he kept fueling the ornament with his magical energy, his mind was submerged in a sea of data that the spiritual computer system called _Automaton_ have archived ever since their appearance to this World Line. The _Automaton_ 's quantum calculations are capable of Retrocognition. In this sense, it can be concluded that it had already discerned the past and past events of this World Line including the birth of the planet and the stars surrounding it.

Such gigantic amount of information is something that a human mind can't handle. However, the _Regalia_ translated such huge influx data into something that his mind can manage.

As the light faded away, Hakuno opened his orbs with an understanding.

"I see...so that is the case of this World."

From the intelligence he received from the Automaton, this World Line wasn't based in the "Affirmation of Human History" let alone the "■■■■■■■■ of Human History" but instead based in the "Affirmation of Divinities".

In other words, a world where Age of Gods didn't die down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
 **In need of Proof Reader or Beta Reader!**

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
CHAPTER TWO: GETTING BACK ON TRACK AND AN INVENTION**

A period of two weeks has passed.

A taxi cab slowly drove off as one Hakuno Kishinami stood quietly in front of what it looks like to be an old building. He had been discharged from the hospital after the doctors find him fit to be out from hospitalization and his debts accumulated from his admission for treatment had already been paid by the state, which he was granted for. Of course, without the knowledge from his physicians, he secretly healed himself with one of his Codecast spells. After all, he was a Wizard and though he can recover himself in just a minute, he opted to do it gradually so that no one in the hospital would make a fuzz about his accelerated healing.

His miraculous recovery from a brain disease already garnered him unwanted attention, he didn't want to add another to his already filled ganta. It would be such a hassle.

Apparently, the building in front of him was his apartment 10 years ago prior to his hospitalization. Now, as he looked at the place, the entire building was now already abandoned and deserted. Even the landlord that used to verbally harass him for not making it the time when it comes to payment was also non-existent.

Heaving the backpack on his back, Hakuno entered the building's front yard as he slowly stepped on each steps leading to his room. Everywhere he looked, he could see weeds growing from the cracks and crevices of the dusted and cemented platform. He dampened his forefinger over the side railing covered with tiny earth particles, tracing the surface of the paling in each step that he takes, under the clear tinted monocle that he wore, his brown baby blues glance at each one of the unoccupied rooms that use to be filled with people whom he used to know and interact in the past.

It gives him a wafting wave of nostalgia.

It didn't take him that long enough to arrive at his intended destination. Hakuno stared at the entrance to his supposed apartment; a wooden door carved from mahogany. The vibrancy of the door had been wiped off from its surface, its lacquer tint faded and across its overall exterior were scrape marks etched randomly along its veneer. The doorknob was, unexpectedly missing from its supposed location.

"It seems someone has broken in my abode." He spoke to himself as he placed his offhand hand on the door, pushing it gently. The door made some creaking sound from its hinges at it revealed its contents to its owner.

"Just as I expected..."

Hakuno sighed, scratching his head as he stared at his old apartment room that was now in shambles. His drawers and cabinets were out of place, their silvery metal handle along the contents of those boxes was missing. His mirror that usually hangs on the wall adjacent to his bed was shattered, its broken glass pieces lay down at the bottom. As for his bed, the mattress, the blanket, and the pillows were left unscratched and untouched.

At least, the scavengers who raided his abode was very considerate to leave that one out. He knew, the moment he was gone for 10 years, something like this was bound to happen. Seeing the state of what once he called "home", Hakuno grabbed a stole made of wood, dusted some powdered grime from it with his hand, and sat on it.

He was surprisingly calm despite the situation in front of him. If this was another person, surely they will be pissed off, steam blowing from their ears but not for him, not someone like Hakuno Kishinami.

Still seating on the stole, Hakuno reached for his worn eyepiece and slowly removed it. Now, one might wonder why he was wearing such glasses in the first place. The answer to that was, it had to do something with his apparent encounter with the Moon Cell back at the hospital. The moment that he removed those spectacles from his eyes, what were once to be brown orbs were now replaced by a pair of blue irises with rainbow shimmers surrounding the edges of his black pupils, both glowing and radiating. Those unusual vision scanned and roamed the entire room for a second before Hakuno worn again his eyepiece back.

"I see..." He said softly, as he nods his head in understanding.

It took him just one single glimpse to gain some valuable information on whom might be responsible for ransacking his dorm and the things that were stolen from him, including valuable documents and incentives. He couldn't care less for those thieves though, what was more important were the valuable papers such as records and diploma, that were gone missing which he needed to start all over again in the race called life.

Now one might wonder how did he manage to create such feat. The answer lies in those eyes that he holds. From where he came from, these special vision prowess were referred to as **Mystic Eyes**. Mystic Eyes grants the power to interfere with the outer world. Acquisition of Mystic Eyes happens when there is some sort of mutation in the **Magic Circuits** ; a pseudo-nervous system that stores magical energy, located in the area around one's eyes. Mutations like that can be done artificially through a process similar to forging a Magic Crest; a series of Magic Circuits that were given a more stable form in order to act as an archive of thaumaturgical capability.

Mystic Eyes usually work like _Single Action_ spells and are activated through the use of magical energy. It is a proof of a first-class magus since it grants great power while being easy to conceal. Mystic Eyes are broadly classified under a system called **Noble Colors** separated into three categories; _Gold_ , _Jewel_ , and _Rainbow_. Those that shone gold fall under the Gold Noble Color, indicating their powers had transcended beyond normal ones while those that shone in a multitude of colors fall under the Jewel and Rainbow Noble Colors, their visual prowess has reached the realm of gods with Rainbow being the pinnacle and the highest grade.

Hakuno's eyes were not crafted but instead were a unique mutation, a direct result of being "one" with the Moon Cell. It was a "representation" of the Moon Cell's godly observation ability translated into his soul and given a physical manifestation in the guise of Mystic Eyes. He attained this visual ability after he made contact with supercomputer embedded in the deepest part of his conscious one night.

His Mystic Eyes allows him to see, to observe present events in real time. It isn't limited to one area though, for he could observe the entire Earth and the different dimensions associated with it, the entire galaxy, the entire universe, the extant of parallel universes and even those beyond these realities. Not only that, his eyes can also see both past and future, achieving the highest retrocognition and precognition abilities that reached, or even, surpassed the realm of divinities.

He dubbed these visual power as **God Eye** , _Mystic Eyes of Omniscience_.

Truth to be told, he was still adjusting with his newfound eye powers. It was a bit uncomfortable seeing these visions and he felt unsettled especially those awkward scenes like someone taking a bath, or taking a dump, or even engaging in some sexy time and he felt like his violating the rights of these people. Yet he couldn't do anything about it since it was the ability of his "eyes". The only thing he could do however was to minimize the scale of its prowess by wearing a special eyepiece called **Mystic Eye Killers** , though it didn't entirely nullify God Eye's ability.

Naturally with all of this excessive information, one could point out that his brain should be fried or explode due to the massive amount of data that his mind was being subjected to. Thankfully enough, the information was already compressed into an acceptable amount, just enough that his brain can handle. The summarized pieces of information are then compiled by the Moon Cell into its archives.

"Well look at the bright side," Hakuno said as walked towards the window, gazing at the scenery on the other side. "At least I can prevent something like that from happening again."

What he was talking was about the Great War fought between the different factions of Christianity. It was something he came across the night that he unconsciously entered the Moon Cell. As a stranger of a new world, it was imperative for Hakuno to learn more about this World Line and the most appropriate thing to do was to read the data that was already compiled by the Moon Cell upon their arrival.

And he did learn something from browsing the archives. Like how the Supernatural World have some influence on humanity's politics, the various pantheons contending with each other and of course, the war that they fought and embroiled with. Among the conflicts that caught his interest, it was the war between Christianity's Three Factions that got his attention. Nobody could blame him considering that the details pertaining to such huge conflict involved the death the Christian God himself.

And the result of such conflict?

It only brought all of the belligerents into near extinction. All of them were currently having trouble increasing their numbers. The Angels cannot repopulate without the risk of falling of grace, the Fallen Angels were facing persecutions from other pantheons, and while the Devils managed to find a way to re-enlist their numbers, they were still plagued with their low birth rates.

Another thing that brought his attention specifically to the Devils was that how most of them forced people into reincarnating them into their ranks without giving them the option to deny such offer. Most of them would employ underhanded tactics and once after the reincarnating process, the Reincarnated Devils were treated as dirt and scum of the society, and in most cases, were treated as slaves.

While there were some that were reasonable, they were outnumbered by their malicious brethren. If this abuse goes on, in time humanity will only become "fruits for picking" for these corrupted individuals. He wasn't happy about this ordeal, for he too was once treated as a slave, treated as a scum, treated as a dispensable person.

It would be wrong to blame this inhumane treatment to all Devils, he supposed. If there is anything he can blame, it would be how the Devil society was structured. He saw how the new government was trying its best to reform the system that the previous Satans had established for the betterment of the society, and yet there were still those who uphold the traditional values and ways and opposed such abandonment of what they call heritage.

He supposed he would leave it to the current administration to resolve such issue.

Hakuno then stared back at his room. There were still many things he needs to do in order to start living his life again.

But there's one thing he was sure of.

"I'm home."

 **XXX**

"This should do it," Hakuno spoke as he put in place the final piece of the electrical system he crafted within his abode. "Yes, this is fine."

Truthfully, he spends half of his day refurbishing the entire abandoned four-storey building which was now already back in its luster state, complete with all shiny glass windows and newly varnished wooden doors. The outdoor walls of the apartment including the stairs and the pavement were already pristine looking as if the entire building itself had just been built. The lawn exhibiting at the front yard was also had been rid of weeds and the grass was perfectly trimmed to symmetry.

One might be curious, how did he manage to do all of that? The answer to such inquisitiveness is simple yet quite outlandish.

He just "restored" the entire place back to its optimum state.

For a human such feat is insane, to begin with. An **Esper** or **Psychic** \- a person born with abnormal ability known as **Psychic Power** \- who wields a psychic ability called **Restoration** could potentially do the same thing albeit in smaller scale like restoring a thing or two but restoring an entire complex was beyond human, considering that a huge amount of magical energy or Prana, in shortened term, is needed to pull of such endeavor.

The rules of equivalent exchange do come into play in this regard and yet...

...The one responsible for such undertaking wasn't exhausted at all, the small smile gracing on his lips was the actual proof that he didn't even felt tired and was rather happy while appreciating his work.

He isn't a Psychic for he wasn't born with any Psychic Powers. Psychic Powers are inherent abilities and Hakuno didn't have such thing although since he's a Spiritron Hacker, exhibiting such a supernatural feat was well indeed within his domain.

A **Spiritron Hacker** can be said the antithesis of a Psychic. While Psychics were born with their inherent abilities - Psychic Powers -, Spiritron Hackers gained theirs from programming and encoding. One can say that Spiritron Hackers are the modern brethren of Magecraft practitioners but differ on the methodologies in the execution of their respective mysteries or spells.

If **Magi** or **Mages** performed mysteries via **Magecraft** spells, Spiritron Hackers or Wizards like Hakuno utilized **Codecast** spells to actualize a mystery. Unlike their Magi counterpart who actualize their mysteries or spells through established **Thaumaturgical Systems** set by each respective Thaumaturgical Schools, Spiritron Hackers realize theirs by using Actual Reality as a programming platform where they can write and compile program codes in advance and activates them by passing magical energy through it.

For a simple visualization, one could say that Spiritron Hackers are similar to those manga characters who have the "Gamer" ability due to the simple fact that they can interfere with reality and treat it like one giant programming interface with their variety of spells resembling that from those of MMORPG games.

With the entire place now looking brand new, Hakuno spends the rest of his day fixing the electrical grid that would power his entire abode which was a necessity in order to power his appliances and to bring life and light on the once abandoned building. While he can call the electric company to install the electrical necessities of the complex, he opted to do the task by himself after deducing that it will be bothersome due to some procedures needed.

The fuse box, which he installed in the complex's basement was rather unique. Its appearance and structure, upon one glance, screams "futuristic" not to mention that the box itself was smaller and sophisticated than those prevalent types in the current era of this World Line. Moreover, the electric panel doesn't function as its name implies. Rather it would serve as the "generator" that will provide electricity in the entire place.

How would he achieve that kind of setup?

"Now, to place the power source..." Hakuno spoke, looking at his opened right palm while reaching for something deep within his "treasury" embedded in his mind.

In a second, a piece of 2 inches crimson red stone shaped in a diamond structure materialized on his palm. This diamond shaped crimson crystal is a photonic crystal, which is also known as Philosopher's Stone. What he had in his hand wasn't the one that the great mage Paracelsus von Hohenheim managed to create during in his lifetime but instead, the one that was made by the creators of the Moon Cell, basically the purest photonic crystal that humanity has yet to create or attain.

Hakuno didn't pull out the "alternative energy source" out of nowhere, he created it himself prior to the installation of the electrical system inside his abode. For someone like him who have an all-seeing eye and an alien recording supercomputer lodged into his very existence, it's understandable that he could fabricate a Philosopher's Stone that would put Paracelsus' in shame.

Well, what could he say? He just _knows_ how to create one and no one should even bother to ask him how since he was too, bewildered by it.

The bespectacled young adult male then placed the red crystal into its supposed slot. He took a few minutes to check the entire circuitry before switching on the power box. The moment Hakuno did that, the entire system then hummed as it generated electricity in the entire complex. The man did one last check-up before he nodded himself, impressed by his own work.

"Hmm, what should I call this?" The bespectacled 27-year-old lad cupped his chin before snapping his fingers, a smile on his face.

"Photonic Crystal Drive. Hmm, that sounds right."

Any individual would pride themselves after seeing their works, especially something as profound as this.

To explain, what Hakuno had just created was something that would change the entire history of mankind especially in regards to energy. He only just created the first ever perpetual generator in the entire world, scaled to a household fuse box and powered by just a 2 inched photonic crystal nonetheless!

For further elaboration, the perpetual generator works by recycling the circulated electricity and energy to power the power source. The core components of the perpetual generator are divided into four components; Wheel, Generation Furnace, Stability Control, and Photonic Cast.

The Wheel system is a system of funnels that spin throughout the generator. They absorb the photons within the power plant by spinning the funnels inwards and spewing baryonic particles through the vent of the generator. The Generation Furnace harnesses energy to produce electricity. The Stability Control is the "brain" of the generator, regulating the generator's output. It is where the software and mechanisms for the cooling system and soundproofing are to be found. The Photonic Cast is the key component in the entire system, responsible for converting said electricity into energy using the principle of Galvanism which is then stored in the Photonic Crystal.

Since the Photonic Drive was built with the concept of recycling in mind and the properties of the power source used, this allows the generator to create perpetual energy; the Holy Grail for most energy proponents

As much as how he was happy at the big impact of such invention in the history of mankind, Hakuno knew that there were still hindrances for making this device public. He could see many problems that would arise should the Photonic Drive make its way to the public. Oil companies will be the first one to be affected then there are the supernatural factions.

"Well, everything has their positive and negative values depending on the individual who used it." He sighed as he sat on the stool.

Hakuno looked at the ceiling, contemplating on the series of thoughts swimming in his mind. A moment later as if achieving a conclusion or decision, he swiped his hand in the air materializing a holographic monitor and keyboard.

His hands then automatically skimmed through the virtual keypads.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective creators.

 **A/N: This chapter hasn't been Beta Read yet.**

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
CHAPTER THREE: PERPETUAL ENGINE AND AN ANOMALY?**

 **Grigori Headquarters, Underworld**

A glamorous woman garbed in a black and sexy secretary outfit walked in the hallway in a fast-paced manner while holding a pile of papers in her hands, her long purple hair tied in a ponytail fashion swung left and right in each step her high-heels made as her walnut brown eyes radiated a hardened yet somewhat bewildered gaze, especially when her rondures saw a very familiar door in front of her.

Arriving at the doorway, she stood in front of the entrance for a moment before knocking softly on it.

"Who is it?" came a voice at the other side of the door.

"Azazel, it's me."

"Oh, Penemue? Come in."

Hearing the invitation from the owner of the chamber, the woman now named Penemue slowly opened the door and entered the said room. The room, or should we say office, was quite elegant and high-class judging from the pieces of furniture and utensils displayed within. At the center of the room where a beautifully carved office desk was situated, a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee sitting on his chair while doing some paperwork.

"I hope I'm not troubling you." said the purple haired woman as she approached the man who was flipping some papers before stamping them here and there.

"Nah, I'm just doing my job as the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels though I hate paperwork." the man replied, still impressing the papers before him with a hint of disgust before glancing towards the female. "So how's your search for that man going Chief Secretary? Any development yet?"

Penemue discerned the underlying tone from that inquiry coming from her fellow researcher and portrayed a frown when she saw the grin on Azazel's face.

"It's not like what you think Azazel," Penemue replied with emphasis. "I'm just curious about his sickness as a researcher."

The woman refers to a certain brown man that was diagnosed with an incurable brain disease called Amnesia Syndrome - a disease that eats away the victim's memories eventually leading to his death - which got her intrigue. It was her first time hearing such illness and yet, what surprised her the most was that the patient who was guaranteed to die did recover miraculously.

In this regard, Penemue outlined this turn of events to Azazel who was also intrigued by this development. However, there were some facts that she kept to herself.

One was which the odd and unfamiliar presence that the patient was exuding the moment he woke up from his 10-year coma. If there was one word she could describe that feeling, it was ancient. As in old, primitive, prehistoric, foregone... for a human.

"Haha, I know, I know." laughed the man with golden bangs. "So any news yet?"

In his query, the purple-haired woman just shook her head in response.

"No, we haven't heard of him ever since he got out from the hospital. We even received a word that he hasn't yet contacted or even approached the government offices in Kyoto responsible for his living assistance." sighed Penemue, a hint of irritation in her tone. "I know that he's in Kyoto but I can't feel his presence within the entire region at all, as if, he disappeared without a trace."

"I see," Azazel said with understanding, his attention now already piqued by such revelation. "Are you sure he isn't a magician? Related to any supernatural faction perhaps?"

"Unfortunately, he isn't. I can assure you that."

"Hmm, how suspicious..." mumbled the Governor-General under his breath, his hand cupping his chin. "Since our miracle boy is already famous thanks to the media, I'm sure that we will find him in no time so just continue your search. By the way, what's that bundle of papers you're carrying?"

"Ah, this is what I came for," Penemue said with excitement as she handed the papers she was carrying to the man with black hair and golden bangs. "You better read this."

"Realization of a Perpetual Generator...?" Azazel read the title with a raised eyebrow.

For someone like Azazel who is a research fanatic himself, the title of the paper was quite attention-grabbing and appealing to the eyes. It has been a common goal for an energy-hungry society to look for ways, alternatives, and derivatives of energy source in order to function and sustain itself. One of this is the notion of creating a generator that will produce perpetual energy, which was considered as a "myth" by many. He was one of those who was adamant in creating such technology yet due to some complications posed by the concept itself, it was something he abandoned until a few more advancement in science can help him create such thing.

"Just read it, already." complained the woman impatiently.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Governor-General began to read the papers presented to him with scrutiny and slight skepticism. As minutes passed by, the leader of Grigori was immersed by the pieces of information presented within the paper changing his demeanor from a skeptical standpoint to a bewildered one, his mind being blown away by the data inscribed in his reading material.

He shot a stupefied look at the Chief Secretary who was looking at him with stars in her eyes and an excited glee on her lips.

"So, what do you think!?"

"This is revolutionary!" Azazel exclaimed with excitement. "A generator that uses a Philosopher's Stone as a power source in order to produce perpetual energy... Penemue, where did you get this!?"

"I got it on the internet," Penemue replied. "A few days ago, some anonymous person published this on the net including very elaborate, sophisticated, and detailed instructions on how to create such energy system using current technology. It even has the details on how to manufacture a photonic crystal or a Philosopher's Stone! And before you say that this a hoax, each government in the human world also received a copy of this research in their network. Crafting something like this is plausible, I know that you know that Azazel."

"Yes it is indeed plausible but I have to wonder if the author of this work is a magician," Azazel stated, looking at the paper in front of him as if it was a piece of artifact. "I'm pretty sure that the various magician associations even Mephisto's will flipped out when they see this. Heh, even Ajuka will go nuts with this information."

Penemue have to agree with her leader's sentiments. If there were individuals who pursuit more in creating or crafting a Philosopher's Stone then it would be the magicians themselves. Now that someone has disclosed the mechanics or procedures how to create one, surely each Magic Associations will be on the race on crafting such legendary item.

"Ooh! Now I'm excited!" the man exclaimed joyfully as he stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? I won't let the Grigori to be left behind in the race!"

Grinning to himself with excitement, Governor-General Azazel immediately went to his personal laboratory with the thesis paper at hand.

Now left alone in the room, Penemue couldn't resist visualizing the face of the "genius" that created such work.

 **XXX**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

"Achoo!"

Hakuno couldn't help but sneeze when he felt a ticklish feeling in his nose. Regaining back his composure, the 27-year old brown haired man assorting an orange mechanic jumpsuit continued back on his work. It has been five days since he released the information about the Photonic Drive and photonic crystals, including the procedures on how to manufacture them and just like he expected from what he saw from the television in the past days, the opinions of the populace were divided.

Some called it a hoax or a bluff while the other half were very enthusiastic about creating such. Of course, manufacturing the necessary equipment for parts of the Photonic Furnace/Drive needs money but the man was very sure of himself that humanity could build one, especially those of the First World countries.

As for the supernatural world, Hakuno was very positive that they were in a ruckus right now having a race of some sorts between themselves in order to replicate his work. As much as he wanted to join in that regard, doing so will only demolish the morale and spirits from the other side considering that what he was building right now was quite ridiculous, crazy, and diabolical to the standards of the inhabitants of this world.

He was just only building an exoskeleton frame for an 8-meter tall robot in his basement (which he renovated by the way), using the knowledge that he got from "peering" into one of the technological advanced parallel worlds using his Mystic Eyes, God Eye.

If one would ask why he was making such endeavor, Hakuno would surely answer that he a lot of free time in his hands. Another thing is that he wanted to venture into outer space. While it may be logical to build a spaceship for that matter, the lad decided to go and create a robot instead. Besides, despite his age, the brown-haired man was very a die-hard fan of robots and mecha, especially those who were capable of atmospheric and space flight.

Of course, there is an underlying reason for this something that he was only aware of.

"Just a few twist here..." Hakuno spoke between breaths while he wrenched a few bolts in place on the frame that looked like a giant femur.

In order to craft such gargantuan robotic frame, tons of materials were needed. Where he find these materials was something that he only knows, however. There were some parts that were missing but Hakuno knows that it would take a lot of time to complete this undertaking of a project.

For the past 4 days, the 27-year old man had already accomplished a lot of things. During the first and second day, he crafted several Mystic Codes ranging from garments, ornaments, and down straight to weapons like a rapier or a gun. Mystic Codes are by definition, support equipment and weapons used by a magic practitioner, They can be also referred to as magic tools and magical artifacts. During the third and fourth day, the man designed a hoverbike utilizing a properly measured photonic furnace as its power source from an old wrecked and rusty motorbike that he found while renovating the building. He also managed to create a magical ring that can be used as a dimensional storage device, similar to those mechanics from certain RPGs.

Obviously, he was very pleased with the outcome especially with the hoverbike although using it in public would stir up some commotions.

With so much work to do, Hakuno Kishinami continued to immerse himself in his work.

 **XXX**

The first day of February finally came to Gion.

Garbed in his usual getup; a checkered polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers, Hakuno Kishinami strolled within the confines of the beautiful Southern Higashiyama. He had been holed up in his "project" for more than 12 days that he decided to take a breather, seeing another scenery to his eyes other than the four corners of his basement and some metallic parts and scraps coming from his project.

Gion is a district within the city of Kyoto developed in front of the famous Gion Shrine, also known as Yasaka Shrine by the locals. The district was built to accommodate the needs of travelers and visitors to the shrine. As far as he was aware of, in this month of the year a huge amount of people; tourist and locals from other parts of Japan, visit this district for the upcoming Setsubun Festival which will be held tomorrow. It is a festival that marks the beginning of spring according to the old lunar calendar in Japan.

Because it marks a new beginning, the locals would throw roasted soybeans out the door of their houses while shouting "Devils out! Good luck in!" as a sign or custom of casting out old bad things and invite new good things. People also commonly eat one roasted soybean for each year of their life, plus another for good luck in the coming year.

As kabuki drama became popular on the Gion district's western edges, more sophisticated forms of entertainment were developed for the theater-goers, and so today Gion is known as Kyoto's most famous geisha district. Packed with bars, restaurants, and traditional teahouses, Gion is at it's most atmospheric in the early evening when the lanterns are lit and apprentice geisha will flit about the back streets on their way to their appointments. However, there is also a lot to see here during the day.

And that's what Hakuno had been doing all morning, enjoying the daytime walking tour with other other tourists and Japanese locals. During the tour session, the bespectacled man became instantly famous when one of the child tourists recognized him as the "miracle boy" from the news, and before he knew it, a lot of people wrestled him in their arms so they could take pictures of him. Even the tourist guide came for the ride.

With all the overwhelming attention solely focusing on him, he had to immediately flee from them and that's what he did right there.

"Hey, are you sure he went that way?"

"Of course! We need to hurry!"

"Wait for us our "Miracle Boy"!"

With all the ruckus he had induced that morning, the 27-year old man had decided to lie low and find a secluded place for himself just to avoid any unwanted attention. He had to do it though, for there were some shady characters began appearing all around Gion when a tourist uploaded his picture along with the captions "Miracle Boy in Gion!" in his social media account.

Luckily for him though, he found a secluded place away from the eyes of many.

With a newly bought ascot hat on top of his head and an opened newspaper covering his upper torso, Hakuno stay still on the wooden bench he was currently occupying as he let his pursuers passed him on purpose. As the silhouette of the three people fades on to the horizon, he finally laid the newspaper he used as a cover and let out a comfortable sigh.

"Why "Miracle Boy" of all things?" he complained under his exasperated breath.

He didn't get it all, though. Would the epithet refer to someone who is capable of miracles instead of someone who received a miracle? As of he is now, he could technically create miracles but that was beside the point. Deciding on dismissing such trivial thoughts from his mind, Hakuno rested his neck comfortably against the upper part of the bench rest and looked up at the sky.

For some strange reason, he felt like there were something off around his surroundings. While he can't pinpoint what exactly it was, his gut was telling him that there was some disturbance hanging and permeating in the air. And another thing, was Kyoto supposed to be the stronghold of the Youkai faction? He didn't see or feel even a single one of them around Gion starting earlier.

"Hm?" he confusedly mused as his spectacle protected brown orbs notice something strange in the sky.

"That's..."

At first glance, it wasn't noticeable but with a closer inspection one could discern a small hole in the sky, its inside were painted in a darker variation of the normal blue color of the firmament while its circumference is outlined in bluish purple radiance. He had an inkling what that thing was and his assumption was right when he observed the gape above him slowly growing in size as it tries to siphon the mana permeating into the environment at a slow paced.

"A Singularity?" Hakuno muttered to himself, slightly disturbed at the supernatural occurrence revealed in front of him.

From what he saw within the Moon Cell's archives in the past, a _Singularity_ is an unobservable region that does not exist within a World's recorded history. It's as if a hole has opened up within the timeline, a hole that is separate from the regular temporal axis. They were circumstances that can manifest a Singularity, however, Hakuno felt that this one was different and sinister.

"Don't tell me that someone messed up with this World's Quantum-Time Lock?"

A **Quantum-Time Lock** or **Spiritron Record Anchoring Band** , to describe, is a "universal" event iterated at regular intervals within a domain for the purpose of anchoring "the average expression of phenomena and occurrences" as immutable absolutes within a confirmed History. It implies the culling and management of Adjacent Worlds, also known as Parallel Worlds.

Any history that has been secured as a **Time-Lock** or **Anchoring Band** become as an existence impervious to interference from the past and future; events or phenomena that exist within the purview of the anchoring band are utterly immovable. Hypothetically, if one were to move to a chronological position in the past of an "anchoring band" to the end of modifying history, as time progresses unto the Time-Lock, history would be **forcibly corrected** (forcibly restored) to its state of the record. However, it is potentially possible that by some immense undertaking, the course of the History of the World could be fundamentally denied by the successful **revocation** (destruction) of a "Quantum Time-Lock" - but even by this method, that which is denied is restricted to "the History of the World (confirmed History) that falls subsequent to the anchoring band.".

The appearance of the hole in the sky only means that several major confirmed History of this World Line had already been nullified simultaneously.

Clicking his tongue, Hakuno dismissed his eyeglasses while activating his Mystic Eyes of Omniscience **God Eye** , turning his regular brown rondures into radiating blue orbs with a wonderful rainbow-colored shimmerings dancing around his pupil while staring at the manifesting Singularity above him. A various influx of data flowed into his mind as he tried to peer on the many turning points or events of the World's history that were eradicated.

A sense of understanding dawned on him when he finally gained the knowledge of the individuals responsible for such undertaking and he couldn't help himself but grimace.

A part of him blamed himself on the current happening. If he hadn't worn the Mystic Eye Killers, he would've seen all of this distortions with his **God Eye** before it happened although in exchange he would suffer a mental fallout due to the strain of using said Mystic Eyes which can't be willfully deactivated in the first place. Certainly, the eyepiece was there to help him mitigate the stress and huge amounts of junk data entering his human mind.

"Huh... so you resort to doing that, Qlippoth?" he sighed, clipping his Mystic Eye Killers on the neckline of his white undershirt.

Hakuno had grasped so much about this world the moment he arrived here. Aside from its history, he also learned of those who were very adamant in upsetting the current status quo of the world. One such entity is **Qlippoth** , an organization under the leadership of one Rizevim Livan Lucifer who is the son of the late Morning Star, Lucifer.

If there is one word that he could describe the child of Lucifer, it would be the word "ambitious". He also learned that the son of Lucifer has managed to have contact and reached an accord from a being of another universe through unknown means. To make it worse, Rizevim had managed to draw several powerful and influential personalities from different pantheons under his banner.

Something big is definitely coming because of this drastic development, and it won't just take place in this World Line.

"You have no idea what you just have got yourself and this world into."

As the Singularity began sneakily absorbed the Mana of the World, the vessel of the Moon Cell had already devised a plan how to stop this madness that Qlippoth had instigated. He would need to travel back in the past in order to correct the anomalies and restore the proper flow of the World's timeline, and he would start first at the first Singularity that appeared within the temporal axis...

...The Singularity that appeared in this same place 181 years in the past; **Codename:** **Singularity Foxtail**.

It was the Singularity that caused the massive extinction of the Youkai race which would explain why Hakuno can't detect any Youkai in the area the moment he arrived in South Higashiyama.

Standing up from the wooden bench, the brown-haired man first checked his surroundings. Deducing that the area was clear of people and supernatural creatures, Kishinami Hakuno gazed his rondures that were brimming in a radiance of multitude colors up in the sky while drawing something within the vast library of the Moon Cell's archives. Something that would allow him to travel in the past without any repercussions or fallout on his behalf.

In a split second, he found what he was looking for. While the expertise that he had found within the Moon Cell's archives belongs to someone else, more specifically someone known as the Old Man of the Jewels, the brown-haired lad had no choice but to use it. A huge amount of magical energy began to accumulate around his frame as he began to use the specified skill.

And without any warning, Kishinami Hakuno vanished in a speck of dust as he traveled a hundred and eighty-one years into the past.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
CHAPTER FOUR: SWORD SAINT OF THE SEVEN BLADES**

"AAARRRRGHHH!"

"GYAAAA!"

Across what once was a beautiful grassy plain, shouts of pain and agony from both males and females filled the area. What was once a greeny and calm scenery of tantalizing fields of flowers was now soaked with splattered blood and mutilated bodies of those who have already perished. Standing on the bloody battlefield are men and women with varied animal features in certain parts of their bodies armed with their bladed weapons and spellcraft, launching them against their own species, at their canine brethren.

They were all Youkais, yet they were slaughtering one another. A chaos that was instigated by unknown and unspecified means. A civil war between a group of assorted Youkais and a group filled with canine Youkais.

"Fujimai! Fall back with the others at the second line of defense," yelled one young female from the Allied Youkai Faction as she embedded her Ki coated fist on one Ha-Inu attacker, pushing said creature against the earth with a loud and crushing smack, forming a large crater. "We'll cover your retreat!"

The young female spotted nine-tailed Nekomata, pushed forward towards the enemies in front accompanied by her Tanuki and Hebi Youkai comrades as they laid an onslaught on the incoming Okami Youkai enemies.

"But Magari-sama!"

The person in question, who had long white hair, white cat ears and nine tails, golden cat-like eyes, and garbed in a white Kimono complained as she blocked an incoming Touki-reinforced punch from a male Inugami before responding with her own Touki attack, landing a clean hit on the opponent's jaw that made the being to be sent up flying in the air.

"I can't, Yasaka-chan is just behind there!"

"Just do what I told you, Fujimai! That is a direct order from your leader!" Magari roared as she sent her Touki-reinforced cat tails swirling around her like a violent tornado, whipping up every enemy in a single flash.

Clicking her tongue, Fujimai reluctantly followed her Nekomata leader's order. Along with some wounded Youkai combatants, she led them to retreat but not before giving a frustrated glance at the place behind the enemy lines where Gion was supposed to be located.

"Support Fujimai's retreat!" yelled the spotted Nekomata leader to her men as she created a powerful sonic blast with her hand. "Don't let them pass!"

With Magari's command, various Youkais under her command immediately formed a blockade, defending their retreating comrades against the overwhelming numbers of the Canine Youkai Faction.

 **Singularity No.1  
World Foundation Value: C  
A.D. 1829  
Kyoto: The Day the Sun Sets in the Western Capital  
The Foxtail Sovereign of Youkai**

Death.

It was the first word that came to Hakuno's mind the moment he arrived at the distorted era, his rainbow-colored eyes saw nothing but hundreds of rotting, mutilated and disemboweled corpses of different kinds of Youkai, their stench perverse the air of what was already a sickening view.

That sight alone was an undeniable proof that a large battle had taken place in this specific region not too long ago.

He released a frown on his face, an evident proof that he didn't like the scenery in front of him; one for the foul smell that permeated the entire area, two for the countless lives that had been wasted just for the sake of gaining power and revenge, and three for making him remember a nostalgic yet very gruesome piece of memory from his past.

A time where he kills innocent people just for a shit doctrine that was embedded in his head ever since his childhood...

Shaking his head, he looked at the direction where the present era Nishikyou Ward was supposed to be located. After all, the city of Kyoto wasn't divided into several wards in this current time. He knew that such place was the last bastion and stronghold of the Youkai resistance. Even if most of them wanted to flee the city, such thing was futile considering that the entire large settlement was enveloped by a powerful barrier that prevents them from doing so in the first place.

The barrier also prevents any interference from the outside world. In short, it wards off any attempt of intervention from outsiders not related to or part of the events that was designated to fall in the anchoring bands like a sort of an illusion. He then glanced at the large Singularity at the reddish night sky.

"In order to collapse that, I'll need to defeat the keeper of that thing," Hakuno spoke as he gazed then at a certain location far away from where he stood. "And also to secure the Observation of this Time-Lock."

Slowly, he took a step as he began to walk towards where the "Observation" was situated which was the place opposite to the last stronghold of the remaining Youkai within Kyoto City.

 _"Observation... in relation to Quantum-Time Locks, is the factor that determines the purview of a Time-Lock or secured history. In this era, the designated Observation is no other than the nine-tailed Kitsune Youkai... Yasaka."_ thought the brown-haired man as his body began to radiate magical energy.

 _"In the correct history of this world, the "outcome" that Yasaka was coronated as the leader of the Youkai Faction is secured as a matter of record. Because it was already registered to anchoring band, it should be categorically unchangeable. Thus, time travelers would be only invariably restricted to modify the "process" that would lead to the secured "outcome". However..."_

The radiating magical energy then encapsulated the man's entire silhouette. Within seconds, the walking human figure-like magical energy then dispersed in the air like shiny, glowing glitters scattered in the breeze. Gone was the Kishinami Hakuno who wore only a checkered polo shirt with a white undershirt, a pair of blue jeans and white snickers.

The Kishinami Hakuno who emerged from that dispersed light earlier had now a long brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached down to his shins. He wears a jinbaori style light brown haori with black Moon Cell designs decorated on them. He wears a traditional white umanori hakama and kimono, with dark brown tekkou on his arms, and a white tabi and brown geta adorned his feet. He has a pair of fox ears and oni horns protruding on his head, and a single fox tail emerging on his lower back. On each side of his waist were a pair of three katanas, with one long katana, rested on his back.

 _"...The simultaneous revocation of seven major Quantum Time-Locks from seven different eras made it possible to incinerate the "outcomes" that defines the confirmed History of the World. As such, this world will be denied of it's "Present", unable to progress into the Future and inevitably becoming an Otherworld."_

The man paused for a bit, his rainbow-colored eyes gazed upon the lifeless bodies that laid around him. The moment he laid his eyes on the corpses, a faint light then began to emerge from the remains. Slowly the dead bodies of the Youkais on the field began to fade until there was none left.

What he had done to them was only something that he only knows.

"Now, its time to set this distorted era in its proper course."

At the same time that Hakuno lets those words escaped his lips, he then propelled himself forward with a powerful kicked to the ground that released a powerful burst of shockwave in the entire arena. With each powerful stride he made with his legs, his figure became a blur outside the bound of reality, traversing greater distances with supersonic speed. But such feat was already a given the moment he changed his constitution.

There was a reason for this.

The human Kishinami Hakuno did not exist in this era and if someone like him who wore the same anatomy as the Kishinami Hakuno of the "present" era did something in this timeline, something like grandfather paradoxes should come to fruition as a consequence. Of course, if this was just a normal Singularity from one of the worlds he saw which only involves in defeating the cause of the Singularity then he won't mind fixing this distortion wearing his default configuration.

But the Singularity that appeared in this world needs the designated outcome to happen within this deformed timeline in order for it to be fixed which inevitably, needs his involvement. So by turning himself into a _Phantasm_ , the World won't attribute him as someone who came from the future era of History. After all, aside from the World, only those living within this era can dictate the purview of events to be registered to record in an upcoming Quantum Time-Lock.

With the current speed he showcased, it didn't take him long enough to reach the specific location where what was supposed to be an ambush had been taking place. He then reached out for the purple handle with golden ornates of the long Japanese blade nestled on his back, his rainbow-colored eyes hardened as he pulled out the 150-centimeter long blade from its beautifully crafted purple scabbard.

The twin-tailed purple-colored tassels swayed in the air as the blade steel was released from its lengthy sheathe, its metallic luster shone brightly under the distorted night and giving off a brilliant reflection of infinity.

The moment the infinite blade landed on the very earth, a surge of powerful shockwaves came to fruition followed by shouts and screams of someone writhing in intolerable pain.

 **XXX**

"Haa... ha..."

Yasaka was exhausted.

The voluptuous nine-tailed Kitsune woman who has long golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes, and nine golden fox tails and matching ears panted heavily as she was forced to her knees due to non-stop fighting that she and her fellow Youkai's were pitted against.

Her main attire, the traditional Miko outfit which consists of a haori that features a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points on each sleeve was torn in many places, enough that it revealed a piece of each of her womanly charms.

"Don't let them get to Yasaka-sama!"

"Defend Yasaka-sama with all your life!"

Her retainers which were consisted of mostly women were busy fending off attacks from their enemies. She couldn't help but grit her foxy teeth in anger and frustration. If only she has her full strength, she could wipe out these Inugami and Ha-Inu bastards in her real form. But alas, she couldn't do that after her powers were being sucked by the traitorous leaders of the Inugami and Ha-Inu Factions.

"Kyaa!"

"No!" Yasaka shouted as she saw one of her retainers being tossed aside by an enemy.

The female golden Kyuubi Kitsune tried to get up but instead almost fell on the ground when her badly wounded right leg reacted to her sudden movement. Noticing she couldn't move due to her condition, Yasaka immediately formed several balls of flames which she hurled towards the enemy Youkais.

"RAAAA!"

"WAAAA!"

Those who were hit by the fireballs sent out an agonizing scream as their bodies were glossed in flames, eating away their flesh as it smoldered every living cells in their build into charcoals.

Yet even with the display of her Fox Fire, it did nothing to deter the enemies from their assault. Their numbers were increasing as more and more Canine Youkais came pouring towards them like pouring rain.

When things in front of them seemed to be hopeless, a miracle happened.

"GRAAAAA!?"

A miracle that came in a form of a powerful shockwave that shook the ground, the violent gust of wind being whipped up by such sheer force, and the shriek of an enemy.

This got the attention of the Youkai enemies as they began to focus on the commotion that was happening behind them.

What the Kitsune Youkais saw after that were the silhouettes of Ha-Inu and Inugami Youkais being whirled up in the air as if they were being ejected from the very ground itself. And at that instant, the hairs on Yasaka and her retainers stood up as they felt a presence that they were sure to be from someone who was connected from the Heavens.

"This feeling..." a wounded female kitsune retainer commented as he walked closer to her leader.

"Yasaka-sama!" exclaimed one.

"A Shinto God...!?" commented another with slight bewilderment in her tone.

Yasaka, for her part, was slightly shocked as she felt the newly emerged presence coming from behind their enemies. As for someone who had already met several figures of the Shinto Pantheon, there was no mistaking what she and her fellow Youkais felt was a divine presence.

A very strong and powerful one.

Her golden eyes then widened as a figure shot up from the ground and towards the sky, twisting and twirling its body as it cut down several Ha-Inu Youkais in the air. Then without warning, it landed in front of them. The once kneeling figure then slowly stood up and Yasaka, along with her retainers couldn't help but marvel as they were now in forefront of the cause of such intoxicating divine presence.

The female Kyuubi Kitsune then gaze at the divine figure as he slowly stood up in front of them, revealing his entire appearance before them. Yasaka couldn't help but be mesmerized by the male Youkai, as she believed to be, especially those radiating and glowing rainbow-colored eyes of his.

"Heroic Spirit of the Sword, Saber. At your service."

The moment that man spoke those words with his soothing voice, the Kyuubi Kitsune's heart skips a beat, an innocent blush marring on her cheeks.

The moment Hakuno saw the look on Yasaka's face, he internally forced himself not to show a frown on his own visage. He knew the meaning of the gaze that was directed at him and the implication that entails made him feel somewhat guilty inside. His already activated Mystic Eyes **God Eye** already shown him the consequences of his current actions.

With the current silhouette he was wearing, Hakuno knew something like this can't be helped. The composite Saber-class Servant he designed was made up of seven Heroic Spirits he handpicked from the Moon Cell's archives who have strong ties to the Land of the Rising Sun and due to the nature of Heroic Spirits gaining massive boost when employed at their land of origin, it was already a given that their default parameters will rise to a certain degree.

The brown-haired man knows that it wasn't his countenance that gave the Kyuubi Kitsune a faint blush on her cheeks. Rather, it was his presence brought by his **Sword Saint** skill that caused such pink tinge to appear on either side of her face. Even her retainers were also displaying such reaction towards him but unlike the others, Hakuno knew that he already stirred up the emotions within Yasaka's heart which was supposedly reserved for the father of her future child.

 **Sword Saint** was a composite skill comprising of Divinity, Territory Creation and sword skills from Heroic Spirits that made up the Sword Saint of the Seven Blades Servant, making the Servant to be perceived originally as a Holy Swordsman whose _"swordsmanship has reached the Throne of Gods"_. However, the massive boost that he attained from the _"land"_ somehow warped the skill into something else akin to a metamorphosis, thus allowing him to be seen as a _"Sword God"_.

 _"I'll take responsibility for this mess."_ The man thought to himself as he saw the golden-haired beauty still gazing at him in a daze. His rainbow-colored eyes then traced the woman's left shoulder down to her pinky where an invisible red thread fixed in a bow, which he could only see, was knotted.

From there, Hakuno then outlined a single long thread from the woman's baby finger with his rondures as it tried to extend before approaching his own left pinky. He attempted to move his hand away as if to dissuade the red string to pick him. But due to the thread's stubborn attitude, it finally landed on his little finger before knotting itself "happily" on the said limb.

The brown-haired man unintentionally bound the golden-haired woman's "fate" to him.

Hakuno then blinked for a second when one of Yasaka's female retainers stepped forward, shielding the Kitsune leader in a protective stance.

"W-Who are you?" The retainer asked, her arms already raised up. The other retainers managed to snap out from their bewilderment and surrounded their leader in an instant, their guards already raised up.

"An ally." The man said, his hand still gripping his sword before he spun around with a swift sword swing that manages to decapitate an Inugami Youkai who was aiming for his head. "As much as I want to give you all a proper introduction, I would suggest that it should be move later when we are out of trouble. Is it okay with you all?"

Hakuno then slightly turn his head, his eyes giving a glimpse to the women behind him. He understood that they were having doubts about a stranger offering his help to them but he knows that they need to trust him if they want to make out of this mess alive. He made another arc of slashes when two Ha-Inu Youkais attempted to make a dive attack towards him in midair.

The two were mutilated instantly when both of them met his katana, their bodies split into several parts before each of them fell to the ground, their blood painted the solid dirt with red.

"Very well."

"But Yasaka-sama!" The retainer tried to argue but wasn't allowed to continue when Yasaka raised her hand.

The female Kitsune retainer then decided to keep her mouth shut. As for Yasaka, she managed to regain her composure from her bewildered state and eyed the stranger with some scrutiny. In her own eyes, she could see it clearly that this man in front of her and her retainers was of mixed blood. Aside from the elaborate Youkai features in his appearance, the Kyuubi Kitsune could sense the human aspect of the male mixed blood Youkai, and that presence of divinity that he possesses...

 _"...It felt like Amaterasu-sama's..."_ Yasaka thought as she watched Hakuno mowing down Inugami and Ha-Inu Youkais with his pole-length blade. _"This man might be her descendant perhaps...?"_

The golden-haired Kyuubi Kitsune observe the man's action as he fought and caught every single glimpse that he would send to her every now and then. The female Youkai leader understood what those glimpses are trying to say; put your faith in me.

Her mind then began to contemplate over the options that were laid in front of her. A few seconds passed, she decided to make a gamble.

"I'm unable to fight in my current state." Yasaka began, her golden fox eyes roamed around her wounded retainers who gave her a worrisome look about her actions. "And so does my retainers. This might be inappropriate but as the leader of the Kyoto Youkai, I would like to request for your help. Can we count on you, Saber-dono?"

Hearing her words between the crashing sound of his long katana against the sharpened claws of his enemy, Hakuno nodded his head in response to pushing both of his feet against the uneven dirt. His muscles were put into tension as he squeezed every ounce of his strength in each fiber of his flesh, magical energy began to circulate within each muscle mass before escaping from his pores as he pushed away his opponent.

 **BURST!**

The pure magical energy burst outward like an erupting volcano, a fiery hot blaze intermixed with crackle violent lightning was produced and shot it towards the enemy Youkai who was then bathed in a torrent of fire and electricity. The other Inugami and Ha-Inu Youkais around him didn't fair either for they were caught up by the blast, unleashing screams of pain and agony as their build was burnt and electrocuted at the same time.

"That's...!" One of Yasaka's retainers exclaimed in shock, her foxy eyes widened upon witnessing Hakuno's display of his mana burst.

"Amaterasu-sama's holy flames..." The Kyuubi whispered in awe and amazement as she watched the rhythmic dance of fire and lightning decimating the enemies while at the same time, gaze at the man responsible of such feat who continued to execute his sword dance amidst the convoluted sea of flames and electricity.

"Not only that," Another retainer commented. "That lightning of his is also of divine attribute too."

The female Kitsunes including Yasaka continued to watch the man with seven blades taking on the enemies which were zoning on him solely as if he became the sole target of their attention and bloodlust, effectively making it a diversion from them.

"Ah!"

A female kitsune retainer with a damaged arm exclaimed as if she realized something. Her reaction drawn the attention of her comrades and Yasaka alike.

"What is it?"

"I just realized that man's lightning felt like Gozu-Tennou-sama's".

 _"Indra-sama's holy lightning!?"_ Yasaka's eyes slightly widened at her retainers words before redirecting her orbs towards the long-haired swordsman.

It was already common knowledge within the supernatural creatures of the Japanese mainland that most deities introduced by Buddhism were literally members of the Hindu Pantheon that were brought by missionaries from India and China.

And one of these "gods" is Indra. In Hinduism, he was known as the King of Gods but in Buddhism, he was known by different names; the Protector God of Buddhism Sakra, the Leader of the Four Heavenly Kings Taishakuten, and the God of Pestilence Gozu-Tennou.

The others also showcased a bewildered look on their faces before gazing at Hakuno once more. One same question perked up from their minds as their eyes marred with disbelief, stared at the long-haired swordsman...

"Who is this guy?"

 **STEP!**

The Sword Saint of the Seven Blades took a calculated step to the side, leaning his body and tilting his head a little to the right thus enabling him to perfectly dodge a blindside blurry claw swipe from his back. He purposely spins around, his right leg swiftly connecting to the male Inugami Youkai's cheek.

 **CRACK!**

A painful yet justified sound of crushing facial cartilage resonated as the receiver of the attack was sent flying, the Youkai's body spinning very rapidly as he plummeted towards his comrades who have also blown away due to the resultant force from the kick. Without glancing in the opposite direction, the long-haired swordsman outstretches his left hand, positioning his long-pole blade Monohoshi Zao forward at a 45-degree angle.

 **STAB!**

An unprecedented weight was then manifested at the blade part of the Japanese sword.

"GUH!?"

One Ha-Inu Youkai writhed in both shock and pain as he found himself suddenly impaled by the long-pole blade without him noticing, both of his feet kicking violently in midair and his hands were bathed in red vigor as he gripped the blade with force trying to free himself. Before he could pull himself out of such pitiable state, his ears brushed a static sound coming from the blade and without warning his entire body began to convulsed intensely.

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

A long, loud, piercing cry of suffering and torture roared up in the heavens as the other Ha-Inu Youkais were soaked in an electrostatic storm that came from the long-pole blade, their bodies induced in a sudden discharge of high voltage electricity. Their mental processors were fried right alongside their winged limbs, crippling their nervous and respiratory system in an instant before falling to the ground like dried leaves of a tall tree.

With a 360-degree vision granted to him by his **God Eye** , Hakuno saw the still large numbers of "corrupted" Youkais within his visual range. Deciding to end the matter quickly, he adopted a stance belonging to one Kojirou Sasaki by raising Monohoshi-Zao in a reverse piercing thrust manner. His rainbow-colored rondures produced a humming sound as he purposely induced nature interference in tandem with the sword of infinity in his hand.

Secret Sword - Swallow Dance **  
** **"Hiken - Tsubame Mai"**

When those words were invoked, all the witnesses saw including Yasaka that day was blood spilled everywhere like pouring rain.

* * *

 **A/N: Tsubame Mai is a modified version of Tsubame Gaeshi.**

 **SERVANT STATS  
True Name: Sword Saint of the Seven Blades  
Class: Saber  
Type: Heroic Spirit, Human, Demi-Servant  
Component: Hakuno Kishinami (Core), Kojirou Sasaki, Okita Souji, Musashi Miyamoto, Yorimitsu Minamoto, Tomoe Gozen, Tamamo no Mae, Sengou Muramasa  
Region: Japan  
** **Alignment: Neutral Good  
Armament: Katana  
Qualified Servant Classes: Alter Ego**

 **Parameters  
Strength: B - B++  
Endurance: B - B++  
Agility: B - B++  
Mana: EX  
Luck: A - A++  
NP:?**

 **Class Skills  
Moon Cell Automaton: EX  
Magic Resistance: A - A++  
Riding: B - B++  
**

 **Personal Skills  
God Eye: B  
High-Servant: A  
Mazoku Kind Demon: A - A++  
Sword Saint: A - A++**

 **Noble Phantasm  
Hiken - Tsubame Mai | Anti-Army Mystic Sword | A++  
** **Totsuka no Tsurugi • Hyakuman no Taiyou | Anti-World/Anti-Planet | EX**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER FIVE: YOUKAI ALLIANCE**

Yasaka had seen many things in life since her childhood.

Yet...this was her first time seeing such breathtaking feat.

It only took a mere, one swing from a pole-length blade to decimate an entire combined army of both Inugami and Ha-Inu Youkais; their bodies being severed and maimed in every angle and part of their body while their crimson ichor continuously spewing out from each gash, mimicking a fountain of water with a narrowed opening or a volcano jetting out hot magma from its mouth, angered from being awakened from its slumber.

What's more astonishing was that the swordsman's blade didn't even touch each of the enemies' physiques! The sword strike, from what she saw earlier, was executed with a distance of 7-10 meters from both ends of the said intervals, which was a pretty huge gap when it comes to the logical reasoning of inflicting a wound on an opponent using a bladed weapon like a katana through physical contact. She could accept it if the injuries were results from serrated winds produced by a single swing of the sword but that particular didn't happen at all.

There was no violent movement from the wind when the man with seven blades unleashed a single sword strike and yet, the enemies were dismembered evenly as if something invisibly sharp had run through their bodies like butter being cut by a butter knife.

What the golden-haired female Kyuubi didn't know was that Hakuno used a Noble Phantasm named **Tsubame Mai** belonging to the Sword Saint of the Seven Blades Heroic Spirit.

 **Noble Phantasm** is the very _symbol_ of a Heroic Spirit. That is, the _ultimate mysteries_ that embodies a hero's existence and _crystallized mysteries_ or powerful armaments shaped by humanity's imagination at their very core, and **Tsubame Mai** was one of such. In the first place, **Tsubame Mai** was an **Anti-Unit/Mystic Sword Noble Phantasm** belonging to the famed Japanese swordsman **Sasaki Kojirou** that inflicts a blinding, dashing, and swift six slashes around a single opponent before delivering his renowned **Tsubame Gaeshi** as the final and fatal blow.

However, in the case of the hero known as the **Sword Saint of the Seven Blades** , his Tsubame Mai Noble Phantasm fairly deviates from the autochtonous one honed by Sasaki Kojirou. The one he employed was a modification from the standard Tsubame Mai and subsequently, Tsubame Gaeshi Noble Phantasms. While the trump card of Sasaki Kojirou deals with only one, individual target hence the designation of Anti-Unit, the Sword Saint's version was meant for eliminating an entire army accordingly making it an Anti-Army/Mystic Sword Noble Phantasm while still retaining the _very essence_ of Sasaki's Tsubame Gaeshi.

The utilization of **Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon** ; the ability to create openings into parallel universes.

In the cases of both Tsubame Gaeshi and the modified Tsubame Mai, they utilize this phenomenon by manifesting three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison (which is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence), allowing no chance for defense or evasion. In the matter of the Sword Saint's Tsubame Mai however, he manifests these three concurrent arching blades on each enemy regardless of distance like when executing such sword skill on three different individuals, the targets will perceive the attack as a single swing while in reality, the user created nine concurrent slashes with three slashes to each people.

Such overwhelming move was possible due to two factors involve; Monohoshi-Zao and God Eye.

 **Monohoshi-Zao** is the sword of infinity that leads to _multiplicity_ , that which entails an _infinite_ sword that gives birth to several _correct answers._ **God Eye** is the magical eyes that leads to _omniscience_ , that which entails an _all-seeing_ eye that bestows the capacity to know _absolutely everything infinitely_. The Heroic Spirit of the Sword utilized Mystic Eyes of Omniscience's nature interference ability by heightening the sword of infinity's aspect of _multiplicity_ and _correct answers_ in combination with the magical eyes' _all-seeing_ and _knowledge-bestowing facets_ , thus, the Sword Saint's Tsubame Mai Noble Phantasm that which can cut enemies and decimate armies regardless of numbers, distance, place, and time was conceived.

A truly terrifying trump card fitting for an _A++ Rank_ Noble Phantasm designation.

The female Kyuubi Kitsune downed a single gulp in her throat when he saw the long-haired male half-breed sheathed his sword with its own scabbard on his back. The instant that the guy turns around to face her and her retainers, the golden-eyed Kitsune couldn't help her own eyes to be fixated on those shimmering rainbow-colored eyes of his. Those radiating many-colored rondures were irresistible...mesmerizing...enthralling...stupefacient, as if it draws someone into a trance even though Yasaka knew it was not the case.

"Is everyone okay?" The mixed-blood Youkai swordsman asked as he slowly approaches the group. "Is everyone capable of movement?"

Yasaka's breath hitched as the male got a meter closer to her, feeling his overwhelming yet comforting presence over her whole body causing her frame to produce goosebumps. It wasn't rather out of cold or fear but out of excitement and solemnity.

Such divine presence!

"Are you all alright?"

The guy's question accompanied by the genuinely concerned look on his face prompted Yasaka to snapped out from her own stupor. A red tinge appeared on her cheeks while mentally scolding herself for such unladylike behavior she had illustrated just now. Still fighting the heat invading each side of her face, the female glanced at her surroundings especially towards her retainers before facing the male back again.

"Yes." Yasaka began. "Aside from suffering bruises and wounds, we're all just fine though it will be hard for us to move in our current state."

She then watched him closely with her eyes, observing every action he makes as he calmly acknowledges the fact that was presented to him. Yasaka didn't know why but for some unspecified reason she was drawn to the man, intrigued even. She can't exactly pinpoint why she was feeling this way but all she knows was that there was something compelling about this mixed blood more than the abilities and the presence he showcased earlier.

He was something more, and that was something that Yasaka was very sure to herself.

"While I should suggest that we need to go to the bastion of the Youkai Alliance as soon as possible before any enemy arrives, it will cause much more trouble if we travel now in your current state," Hakuno spoke as he assessed each and everyone's current condition. "However I can bring us all there in an instant without traveling great distances."

"You can do that?" Yasaka's brown-haired female retainer asked, her tone laced with disbelief. The others were also surprised by his words including Yasaka who had a look of wonder on her face.

Hakuno saw the female's riposte but didn't comment on it, having already understood the mental and emotional state that she was experiencing right now. He didn't voice out his response instead, he replied by nodding his head once while grabbing the hilt of his sword on his back before making a slash in the open with his pole-length blade.

His **God Eye** released a soothing hum.

Once he executed a single slash, several feminine gasps resounded around him when a portal came into existence. The man then turns his attention back to the Youkais.

"This spatial doorway leads directly towards the main headquarters of the Youkai Alliance," Hakuno said while looking towards the group and upon seeing the doubts portrayed on their visage, he continued. "All of you may have suspicion towards me but rest assured that I'm on your side. All I ask to all of you is to trust me. Please."

Sensing the sincerity in Hakuno's words, Yasaka decided to trust the long-haired male and made a break for it, surprising her retainers. She and the female retainer that was supporting her then went first towards the spatial doorway. She then glanced towards her wounded comrades before setting her eyes on Hakuno who only stared back at her with his own eyes.

After a long stare contest, a heated face Yasaka broke away from the gaze before she and her retainer entered the portal.

 **XXX**

 **Youkai Alliance Headquarters**

Inside a lavish and spacious washitsu were a group of Youkais in their human forms, sitting on their each respective comfortable zabutons which were placed around a large circular wooden low table. On top of the said furniture laid a large map of Kyoto City at the center, with significant red and blue color palette layered on certain specific areas, and smaller wooden pieces that resembled mostly like shogi pieces, each carefully placed on top of each blue and red colored areas with the red outnumbering the blue ones.

One of the Youkais currently present was the white nine-tailed Nekoshou Nekomata, Fujimai. After the incursion four days ago and the "presumed" death of their leader Magari, Fujimai was voted unanimously by her fellow Nekomatas as the new leader of the Nekomata Youkai Faction. The position was something that the white female Nekomata never dreamt of. Having Magari's righthand woman for quite some time, she knows the responsibility and the burden that was glued with that position and with their pillar Magari gone, the Nekomatas were very eager to find someone they can rely and believe upon.

Fujimai understands this so while she thought she was someone not fit for the position, she willingly took the mantle for the sake of her brethren even if she had pretty big shoes to fill in.

Glancing at the map with her hazel old eyes, it was visibly clear why the ambiance of the entire room was very sour.

"How did we got into this grim situation?" One Youkai with ferret-like features said as he rubbed his temple with his knuckles.

This handsome Youkai who had black hair and eyes, ferret ears and tail, and wore a subtle black kimono was Retsuza. He is the leader of the Kamaitachi Youkai Faction and one of the Great Youkais within the Youkai Faction whose abilities can rival an Ultimate-class Devil.

"It all started when Kumowatari and the other Youkai leaders led an uprising during the coronation." A Youkai with black crow wings protruding from his back muttered before slamming his hand on the table. "Curses! What has gotten in those heads of theirs?"

This middle-aged looking man wearing a grey kimono was Karasu. He's a Great Youkai and leader of the Karasu-Tengu Youkai Faction.

"Even I'm still confused about their actions, Karasu." Another Youkai with a gourd-shaped head replied. "It just happened out of the blue, right in front of us and when we least expect it."

This old man wearing a subtle kimono was Nurarihyon, leader of the East Youkai Faction and a Nurarihyon Youkai. Like Retsuza and Karasu, he's a Great Youkai and he is also the current leader of the Youkai Alliance that opposed the renegade Youkais led by Kumowatari and other Youkai leaders.

The now new leader of the Nekomata Youkai Faction couldn't help but agree with Nurarihyon's sentiments. Fujimai couldn't think of any valid reason why Kumowatari and the others would usurp her best friend, Yasaka's rightful throne. The white Nekoshou knew the Raiju Youkai for many years and as far as she had known him, the male Youkai was not someone who would do such preposterous thing such as a usurpation of power.

The Kumowatari she knows of was far from the Kumowatari that instigated a civil war during Yasaka's supposedly enthronement a few weeks ago.

"With our current numbers and supplies, we won't be able to hold out much longer against them. While I'm willing to face them and fight them to the bitter end, I won't sacrifice the lives of the young ones just for the sake of this...useless conflict. We already lost handful leaders of our Youkai brethren, even Lady Magari. We don't even know what happened to Lady Yasaka and the rest of our fellow Youkais under her banner..."

Hearing what Karasu spoke of, a surging emotion sprang up inside Fujimai as she clenched her fist.

"I refuse to believe that Lady Magari is gone." Fujimai started, drawing the attention of her fellow Youkai leaders towards her. "I refuse to believe that Yasaka is also gone and the same goes for everybody else. Unless I saw their lifeless bodies with my own eyes, I refuse to believe that they are all dead."

"Lady Fujimai..." Retsuza could only mutter sadly under his breath while Nurarihyon and Karasu didn't utter a single word.

They knew how this whole civil war had impacted all of them and more for Fujimai, especially when it involves her mother figure and her best friend. Both of which whom her pillars when it comes to her support and strength.

 _"Lady Magari... Yasaka... Please be alive."_ The Nekoshou thought. _"I pray to you Amaterasu-sama, that you will safeguard them from harm's way."_

The female Youkai knew that her prayer to the Shinto Goddess will be pointless but nevertheless, she continued to do so. It's not because her prayers fell into deaf ears, it was because they were unable to reach the goddess, to reach or even enter the gates of Takamagahara and all of that was because of the powerful barrier that enclosed the entire city of Kyoto.

She also suspects the large black hole-like thing that miraculously appeared above the skies of Kyoto, that induced the eternal night cycles that the whole city was experiencing. She also attributed the sudden disappearance of humans within the city to the large hole up above.

But even with this unexplainable phenomenon hindering her voice to be heard by her beloved goddess, Fujimai resolutely believe that her prayers will push through, that it will reach the heavens.

She was unaware that a part of her prayer was already been heard just outside the building.

Loud creaking footsteps manifested just outside their meeting room, followed by a sudden burst of the Japanese-styled door which prompted the leaders to look at the door with an irritated look on their faces.

"What's the meaning of this?" Karasu roared with irritation. "Don't you have any respect!?"

The target of the sermon who was revealed to be male Karasu-Tengu Youkai, immediately bow his head near the tatami floor.

"My apologies!" The male Youkai began, his head still touching the floor. "But I have an urgent news!"

"What news?"

"Lady Yasaka and her retainers have just arrived, Lord Nurarihyon!"

"What do you say!?" All of the Youkai leaders shouted in surprise and shock. But before anyone could add another question, they were already beaten by Fujimai who was already approaching the news bearer in a swift manner.

"Please lead me to her!"

"Yes, Lady Fujimai!"

And without any further ado, Fujimai and the male Youkai quickly paced out the room. The other Youkai leaders while still under disbelief, decided to follow the female Nekoshou. It took them a while before they arrived at the headquarter's large garden where they saw familiar faces that they thought they won't be able to see anymore.

Most of them were already on stretchers.

"Yasaka!" Fujimai shouted with worry as he quickly approached Yasaka's stretcher, her hands gripping tightly the Kyuubi's. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

The golden-haired Kyuubi in return gives a weak smile.

"As you can see, we were injured due to an ambush." Yasaka began, her head slowly turning to the side. "However that man saved us."

Noticing the gaze that the Kitsune was radiating, she followed Yasaka's stare with her own. However once her golden hazel eyes landed on the object that her friend was staring, Fujimai stood frozen in place as her Youkai survival instincts began to kick in, unaware that Nurarihyon, Karasu, and Retsuza who were just right behind her also give out the same reaction that she was experiencing.

Their eyes, every Youkai's eyes present at the garden were directed towards a certain male Youkai swordsman as their bodies were being brushed by a solemn presence that they were all familiar with.

* * *

 **++ SKILL OF THE DAY ++**

 **| Mazoku Kind Demon |  
** A Skill that represents the pinnacle of demonic nature and superpower of a Youkai. It is a mixed Skill of the Mana Burst Skill, Charisma Skill, Monstrous Strength Skill, Natural Monster Skill, etc. In the case of Kensei Hakuno, his Mana Burst becomes " _Flames_ ", " _Heat_ ", and " _Lightning_ ". Due to boost granted by the land giving it an _A++ Rank_ , it elevated his Youkai aspect to the point that it reached the realm of Divine Beast, and even comparable to the Three Great Monsters of Japan in essence.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any TYPE-MOON and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their creators and owners.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER SIX: SPECULATIONS AND AGENDAS**

Tension. Fear. Uneasiness.

For the past few hours, these were the emotions that filled the hearts of every Youkai community residing in the Youkai Alliance Headquarters every time they gazed upon him, which Hakuno understood. Such emotional state was to be expected, the strong, monstrous and godly presence he emanated due to the intermixing effects of both of his warped **Sword Saint** Skill and **Mazoku Kind Demon** Skill did the job.

The massive boost that the land granted to him somehow skewed these two skills in an unprecedented manner; the _A++ Rank_ **Sword Saint** Skill made him somewhat a Divine Spirit comparable to the Shinto Gods while the _A++ Rank_ **Mazoku Kind** **Demon** Skill elevated his Youkai aspect to the point that it reached the realm of Divine Beast, and even comparable to the Three Great Monsters of Japan in essence.

Overall, he unintentionally became a symbol of power and fear at the same time around the people that were currently surrounding him. He didn't want to think what will happen next the moment that he used _that_ , which was one of his Authorities that symbolize his status as the _"King of Moon Cell"_ and _"King of SERAPH"_.

Currently, he was inside a very spacious and lavish washitsu and was seated at the center of the room with the current leaders of the Youkai Alliance ensconced in front of him, their expressions of wariness and uneasiness never leaving their faces aside from Yasaka who was more looking at him with much intrigue. Yes, the injured Kyuubi Kitsune was also present in the scene, with wraps and bandages dressed over her body's bruised areas as far as his eyes, which he purposely reverted to its autochthonous brown color, can see.

Moreover, there were several Youkais; two male Karasu-Tengus and Kamaitachi and one female Nekomata, that were present inside the Japanese-styled chamber as well. The long-haired Hakuno could sense the strengths that radiated from these people. If he has to describe, they have power levels that are comparable to a High-class Devil or Angel.

In addition to that, he could tell that they were on alert and was carefully watching him which something he didn't mind. He had no any intention to antagonize all of them rather, he was with them because he had to keep the Observation of this era safe and alive as much as possible.

"As the leader of the Youkai Alliance, I, Nurarihyon, thank you Lord Saber for bringing Yasaka and her retainers to us young mixed-blood." The old male Youkai spoke. "You don't know how much a burden you have lifted on us. You have all our deepest thanks."

The other leaders also nodded their heads in accordance with Nurarihyon's words.

"I only did what I think was right, Lord Nurarihyon," Hakuno replied with his utmost sincerity. "And please call me Hakuno."

 _"So his name is Hakuno, huh..."_ Yasaka internally mused to herself which wasn't left unnoticed by Fujimai who was sitting right beside her.

"I know this might be rude and sudden Lord Hakuno but what are you exactly?" Retsuza immediately spoke with curiosity, dropping the bomb that most of the Youkais were asking themselves in their thoughts. "You are mixed-blood that we can tell and Lady Yasaka had already told us your capabilities which really surprises us."

The golden-haired female Kitsune bowed her head slightly at the mention of her name. In his end, Hakuno had already known his display of power earlier back at the forest would spread sooner or later through query and gossip. He was already aware that he was the talk of the crowd of Youkais earlier.

With his enhanced hearing and clairvoyant abilities, he could hear the hushed gossip that most of the Youkais were exchanging behind his back.

"Not to mention that divine and monstrous presence of yours." This time it was Fujimai who spoke. "Are you perhaps related to Lady Amaterasu and Lord Indra? You see, its very rare to see a Youkai, a mixed-blood on that, to emanate such level of divinity."

"Lady Fujimai is right. The only known Youkai who have attained such divinity is Lord Sun Wukong, a monkey Youkai from China." Karasu added. "So you must understand our fixation and curiosity when someone like you suddenly appears right in front of our eyes."

Their reasoning was understandable. If he remembers it correctly, Lord Sun Wukong was the first ever Youkai to achieve godhood by becoming the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha so it was no surprise for him that they would first address the issue about his divine presence.

"As much as I wanted to explain, that is something that I cannot answer."

"Why not?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Because as an agent of the World, I'm refrained to reveal my personal information," Hakuno stated. "It is a restriction that was imposed on me by the World the moment I was summoned here."

"Agent of the World? Summoned?" Yasaka asked, her golden eyes shimmering in answers.

"As you can see, me having Oni horns and Kitsune ears and tail gives me an appearance of a Youkai right?" The brown haired paused, eyeing the people in front of him who nodded. "While I may have an appearance of a Youkai, I'm actually a Heroic Spirit."

"Heroic Spirit?" Karasu stated several question marks appeared above his head.

It wasn't just the Karasu-Tengu Youkai who had that reaction. Almost everyone inside the room tilted their heads upon the unfamiliar term.

 _"Heroic Spirits? Is he referring to Heroes, mankind's greatest warriors?"_ Everyone thought inside their heads.

"I won't fault you if you find the term very unfamiliar," Hakuno replied, having a great understanding of the current confusion that the Youkais were showcasing. "Only the World has knowledge of the existence of Heroic Spirits. The Gods have no knowledge about it. Not even the Dragon God Ophis or even the True Dragon Great Red knows that an existence such as like I existed."

An expected gasp of shock and surprise filled the room the moment Hakuno revealed such information. What he said was true though. After all, the existence of Heroic Spirits didn't exist in this World Line in the first place. Such concept was something that he and the Moon Cell had brought upon arriving in this Adjacent Reality.

"Not even Ophis..."

"Or Great Red...?"

Hakuno nodded his head before he continued.

"Heroic Spirits, in general, are agents of the World. Beings of higher existence that are entirely woven from the ideals of people all throughout, whose sole purpose is to avoid the extinction of mankind and the continuity of the planet's wish to survive and prosper. In a sense, we are a deterrent force employed by the World in response to threats of planet destruction or human extinction which is what is happening right now."

Another batch of gasps filled the room as they try to sink what Hakuno just stated in front of them and most of them were somehow in disbelief which was understandable. They never heard such existences like Heroic Spirits, not even in their childhood or even from their ancestors!

"Aren't you just bluffing?" Karasu began disbelief and doubt laced in his voice. "For all we know, you are just lying."

"Yet I'm not." Hakuno rebutted calmly, his eyes looking at the male Youkai. "The Singularity that appeared in the sky...the disappearance of humans...the powerful barrier erected around Kyoto...the ongoing Youkai civil war... You should've realized it by now. This time period as a whole is already in chaos, plummeting towards its destruction and as someone who answers to the unconscious will of mankind, I, as Heroic Spirit have to act."

"If what you said is true then, do you know who is responsible for this mess?"

At the Nekoshou's query, the long-haired man nodded in response. Then there was slam resonated within the room.

"Then tell us the name of those bastards!" Karasu roared in an almost demanding fury.

Retsuza could only nod in agreement knowing what Karasu was feeling from all of this mess. He wanted to avenge his fellow Youkai brothers because of this what seemed to be an instigated event.

"I can't give the names as per the restriction imposed on me. However, all I can state is that they are from the future."

"From the future?"

"Yes, Lord Nurarihyon. They are people which your race and other beings of mythological factions successfully defeated in the near future. Unable to accept their demise, they travel back at certain points of time seeking your destruction by any means. Because of this, the World give me the following missions; Destroy the Singularity, Prevent the extinction of the Youkai race,"

Hakuno paused for a bit, his brown orbs then landed on a certain Kitsune which was noticed by everyone.

"And protect Lady Yasaka at all cost."

 **XXX**

A golden-haired female Kyuubi dressed in her nightgown stared at the massive singularity hovering amidst the purplish-black yet starry night sky within her personal washitsu chamber. Her golden fox eyes couldn't help but glisten in marvel and wonder how such a phenomenon came to be.

It was simply magnificent and astounding, only if it didn't signify the extinction of all Japanese Youkais and Humanity as a whole. Truly beautiful yet terrifying. It was this fact that she couldn't sleep despite the reiteration that she needs proper rest to regain her strength for the coming days. While her chakra - the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit - allowed her to heal her injuries faster and enable her to move a bit despite being covered in bandages, Yasaka knew how important is a well-proper rest in rejuvenation and recuperation.

As a leader, it was imperative for Yasaka to appear strong and steady in front of her people, especially in this current crisis.

Thinking back to the urgent meeting held earlier back at the meeting room, the female Kitsune still find it hard to believe what she just learned from the stranger that saved her life back in the forest.

That the culprit of their current chaotic state were people from the future which her future self and her future comrades managed to overcome, who seek nothing more than vengeance and total destruction of their entire race. She had read literary works involving time travel a few years back and never in her life, she imagined that she would experience, even be part of, in a plot device that usually can be found in books imagined by humans.

 _"And to protect Lady Yasaka at all cost."_

 **BA-DUMP!**

The woman placed her delicate right hand on her left chest, seemingly gripping tightly the fabric that covered that part of her being. Her heart skipped a beat that was very unfamiliar and new to her the moment that man's earlier words echoed within the memory pocket deep in her mind.

 **BA-DUMP!** **BA-DUMP!**

Her breathing slightly hitched as her bosom moved up and down in response to the erratic beat resonating within her chest

"Why am I feeling this way?" Yasaka asked no one as her words that left her lips were caught by the breeze permeating the weird night.

The female Youkai had to wonder though. Why was she feeling this kind of strong emotion towards Lord Hakuno? Of course, she was aware that him saving her from the enemies had left a big impact towards her. It should end with gratitude, she mentally noted, and yet here she was being swarmed by the shocking feeling deep within her chest.

It was a spark...a fuse...a flare...the moment her golden-colored eyes gaze upon Lord Hakuno's simple face. That which Yasaka could perfectly remember both by her body, heart, and soul. It was kind of ironic, the female Kitsune mused, normally it would be those with a good-looking visage that should induce this kind of appeal towards the opposite sex such as herself.

And yet, Lord Hakuno's simple physiognomy delivered something much more as if an invisible connection between them has been established the instant they locked each other's gaze.

When Yasaka assessed this detail, a specific memory from her mother telling her about the concept of "fated lovers" when she was just a little Kitsune resurfaced.

 **BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!**

Her hand held the fabric of her nightdress even tighter as her face became flustered. She then shook her head repeatedly.

"No, that can be! I never believe in that in the first place."

But what if her mother was right about such thing?

"Mou! I don't know what to think anymore!" She said in a flushed state before nodding her head. "This is just stress knocking me. Yes, that should be it. Better to go to bed right now."

Closing and locking the shoji door behind, the female Youkai went back to her bed. As she went back lying down on her comfy futon, a curious thought drifted in her mind;

Was her assessment purely speculation or something else?

 **XXX**

 **Gion, Kyoto  
** **Anti-Youkai Alliance Headquarters**

"What did you say...?"

At the volume of the voice that denotes higher authority, Kumowatari could only press his forehead harder against the floor while his canine ears laid flat against his head. The male Raiju Youkai garbed in his standard kimono outfit under his exquisite battle armor dare not to raise his head nor look at his liege's face, which he was very certain beyond amused.

A slight tap of the finger against the throne's armrest resonated around within the throne room consecutively and the cowering Raiju could only gulp his saliva down to his throat, his lips quivering as he tries to speak.

"The men that we sent to kill the Kyuubi and her followers were found all dead, Milord."

As Kumowatari let those words slip from his tongue, a sudden violent and invisible force shoved him back against the wall. He instinctively spat out blood from the side of his mouth as the wall behind him manifested a large crater, dust and several crumbling pieces of debris falling on the ground.

He fell to the floor face first. However, despite the pain surging through his body, Kumowatari managed to pull himself up and immediately returned to seiza, bending forward at a 15-degree angle with both tips of his fingers touching on the ground.

"My sincere apologies, Milord! Please spare this humble servant of yours!"

"Get out." The Lord sitting on the throne spoke. "Get out!"

Seeing the rage within the eyes of his lord, the Raiju Youkai immediately leave the area with a respectful bow. The figure on the throne clicked his tongue in irritation, an ounce of demonic energy leaking out from his body.

"Such incompetent low-ranked species." He grumbled in frustration. "They just need to do one thing. ONE THING. And yet they failed. Tch."

The imposing figure however wondered how an army of brainwashed and empowered Youkais was slaughtered by the Kyuubi and her followers despite their weakened state? He had made it sure to sap the powers of Yasaka so that they can eliminate her swiftly.

But somehow under unknown circumstances, that low-life of a fox escaped. Though he was sure that the weakened Kitsune headed directly towards the resistance's stronghold.

It didn't matter anyway. Sooner or later, the whole Youkai race will vanish and he will do it in the name of his Lord Rizevim Lucifer and for his revenge.

He still remembers how that filthy cat killed him but now having achieved the power beyond an Ultimate-class Devil, he will exact his vengeance.

"I will exterminate all Youkais in Japan." The Devil said a devilish grin on his face. "But not before breaking your mother's mind Kuroka! HAHAHAHA!"

As the Devil revealed to be Lord Naberius continued to laugh evilly while planning various scenarios in his head on how he would defile Kuroka's mother over and over again, he was unaware of a pair of rainbow-colored eyes silently observing him and his forces from afar.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you, everyone, for making this story reached the 300 mark in the Follow department!**

 **++ SKILL OF THE DAY ++**

 **| Sword Saint |  
** A Skill that represents a high degree of swordsmanship skill and moral perfection that a swordsman can attain. It is a mixed Skill of the Divinity Skill, Territory Creation Skill, Reduced Earth Skill, Knowledge of Respect and Harmony Skill, Vitrification Skill, Nothingness Skill, The Book of Five Rings Skill, etc. Originally, a Heroic Spirit with an _A Rank_ in this skill is perceived as a Holy Swordsman whose "swordsmanship has reached the Throne of Gods". However, in the case of Kensei Hakuno, the massive boost that he attained from the _"land"_ somehow warped the skill into something else akin to a metamorphosis, thus allowing him to be seen as a _"Sword God"_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their own respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER SEVEN: A MEMORY AND CONNECTION**

 _A.D. 1982_

 _It was a rainy night._

 _A man doused in a raincoat carefully looked around his surroundings, his eyes twinkling behind those square-shaped spectacles of his. He was standing in an alleyway, a special package with a label "fragile" wrapped all over the sides on his hand. He was in that place for a purpose, for a business that promises a huge sum of money._

 _His bespectacled eyes took a glimpse of the package he was holding and he urged himself to hold up the sickening feeling that was inside his stomach. He recalled his patient earlier this morning, a woman who pleaded for his services, to keep everything between them as a secret. To summarize, his female patient came to him with a request to terminate her pregnancy._

 _Something like that notion was normal for a gynecologist professional like him. To his knowledge, the unborn child that the woman was conceiving was a product of infidelity and betrayal, and the young woman wanted it her out from her system, fearing that her husband who was a Japanese soldier would find out her treachery behind his back._

 _As a doctor who always put first the physical and emotional well-being of his patient, he did the procedure of abortion._

 _"Doctor."_

 _A voice that was very familiar to him resounded in the darkness. From the blackness, a figure wearing a business suit emerged, an opened white umbrella to his right hand and a briefcase to his left._

 _"Here's the special delivery." The male gynecologist said as he handed the package to the man. "That one is still a fledgling, about 5 weeks old. Do you have the money?"_

 _The man in the business suit handed the briefcase to the doctor as he received the package, with the doctor securely took a glimpse of the contents of the case. After receiving the money, the bespectacled doctor under the yellow raincoat bid himself goodbye and hurriedly left the scene._

 _The businessman, on the other hand, glanced at the package that he just bought. A satisfied smile graced his face._

 _After all, he just obtained another subject for his grand project. The younger the specimen, the higher the chance it would approach his desired conclusion._

 _He, like the gynecologist, left the scene in a hurry as the rain continued to pour down from the night sky..._

 _*STATIC...*_

 _*...STATIC...*_

 _*STATIC...*_

 _A.D. 1988_

 _A child no more than 5 years of age stood on the ground covered by blood. His dirty clothes were in tatters, with single ripped thread hanging on the torn parts of the fabric. His hair was in shambles, mimicking of that a bird's nest and his face were covered in red crimson grime. His young brown rondures were dull as it stared blankly at a distance._

 _Emotionless and stale._

 _He was inside a cage-like coliseum and around him were children of his age, lying on the floor while bathing in their own blood. The combat knife he held with his young yet bruised hand let out a drop of pure, immature red ichor every now and then that it created a small pool of vigor which his tiny feet sank into._

 _"Rejoice, young lad."_

 _A voice coming from an audio box suddenly made its presence known, prompting the boy to raise his head up. Out of nowhere, something was thrown at him that it hit his chest before landing on the bloody pavement._

 _As his eyes hovered over the piece, his body reacted. The aching pain and grumbling feeling invading his stomach came back again and the boy couldn't stand it. He immediately grabbed the piece of bread and devoured it as if a predator who hasn't eaten for a day or two. He didn't care if the thing was soaked with human blood as long as it can alleviate the endured hunger dwelling inside his belly, he doesn't mind._

 _"Life Form: ERROR 503," The male voice trembled again from the speaker. "For passing the test, this day will mark your official birth to this world. From this day forward, you will be known as Ha-"_

Brown orbs sprang to life as the brown-haired lad woke up from his supposed slumber. He placed his right hand on his forehead, his thoughts were on the series of images that just occurred to him while he was asleep.

"A dream, huh..." he spoke softly as he put his hand forward, open palm facing the ceiling.

Hakuno knows what those series of snippet was. It was his memory, the memory of his human self back in his original World Line. Such grasp of recollection was possible due to those experiences and events were being monitored and recorded by the Moon Cell Automaton. He had already accepted those unfortunate events as a part of what makes him, him. Though, a part of him wanted to see a What if probability where he was accepted and not treated as an unwanted mistake.

"It doesn't matter anyway," he mumbled as he slowly got up from his futon. "I already know that the likelihood of such is zero."

He then rolled the Japanese-styled mattress and duvet before placing it inside the cabinet. Having already lost the desire to sleep, Hakuno, in his yukata, went out from the guest room and decided to take a walk.

What he said earlier back in his room might be pessimistic yet it was the truth. With eyes that have a high-level clairvoyant ability, he tried to peer in every parallel world where one existence named as Hakuno Kishinami exist. He wasn't surprised by what he just learned or discovered.

In every parallel world, Hakuno Kishinami, male or female, died young.

Aside from that, all of them share the method of conception. While they differ in life experiences that each and everyone gained while growing up, still they share the same result. The same method of their death.

Amnesia Syndrome.

If he would be a critic of how he was portrayed within the extant of Parallel Universes, the lad would definitely say that it was a bad book written by a bad writer who only knows to write suffering and agony. Whose world revolves around nothing more than the elaboration of tragedy and yet, despite how his existence was given meaning and form, it was something he willingly accepts.

But Hakuno knew the main reason why the World wanted him disposed of. He knew that the World was an apathetic spiral of energy who prioritized more on its survival more than a life of a single person and he cannot fault them. His existence caused an uncertainty that denies the World to see its future due to his Origin.

In a world of Magecraft, **Origin** is the driving force from the inside of the **truth** that managed to stream out of the Source and take material form, which at times is that of a human being. It is defined as the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. All humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter into the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their **Origin** , it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their **Origin** if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order.

It was his **Origin** that got him indirectly killed yet it was the reason why he was still alive now. A contradiction that defines the very essence of his existence. Of course, the Moon Cell was the biggest factor that increased his chance of survival and with him being one with the alien supercomputer allowed a single Hakuno Kishinami to be free from the World's confines of its law of **Heaven** and **Earth**.

For Hakuno Kishinami is a human yet not. A resident of the World yet not at the same time.

The first of his kind.

As his geta echoed softly against the solid pathway as he paced around the lavish and large garden, his brown orbs stare at his right pinky. For all intents and purposes, he was an existence that was denied by such blessing since from birth. He wasn't supposed to have the "red string of fate" on that baby finger of his. And yet he attained one, by inadvertently pulling someone's string and tied it into his own.

He had an inkling that his **Origin** has to do something about such impossibility.

The long-haired lad paused in his step as his Youkai hearing and smell kicked in, registering a scent of someone in front of him. His brown-colored rondures stared in front and slightly widened when he registers the figure sitting on the bench.

It was no other than Yasaka who expressed a similar surprised look on her visage, her right hand slightly raised forward, her pinky stretched out.

"Lady Yasaka.../Lord Hakuno..."

Both Hakuno and Yasaka muttered at the same time and then stared at each other's pinky, which conceived a feeling of awkwardness between them. For the brown-haired adult male, he tucked his hand under his gray-colored yukata while the golden-haired adult female clasped hers with her other hand, resting on top of her lap.

"So..." Hakuno began. "What are you doing here, Lady Yasaka?"

"I can't sleep," replied Yasaka, her left hand brushing a thread of her hair next to her left ear and her cheek slightly marred by a pinkish tinge. "And you?"

"The same."

"Let me guess, nightmares?"

At the female's query Hakuno nodded his head, his brown orbs gazed at the unoccupied part of the bench which Yasaka noticed.

"Is that seat taken?" he asked, which the Kyuubi Kitsune responded with a shook of her head. "May I?"

"I don't mind."

Hearing the female's words, the brown-haired lad slowly sat on the other side of the wooden pew. He made sure to make some space between him and the female Kitsune, not too spacious but not too close either. Yasaka on another hand was trying to compose herself as much as possible as her heart skip a beat. Her hands were fidgeting on her yukata, smoothing the fabric with her delicate fingers while her eyes were on the man's face, mostly on his lips.

Hakuno noticed the pair of golden orbs fixated on his visage.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, which was returned with a slight shake of the head from the woman.

"I'm just curious about what you said back then," The female Kitsune retorted in a compelling manner. "You said something about protecting me. Why is that so?"

"Well," he began, his brown orbs gazed at the Singularity above the eternal night sky. "You were one of the key factors that stopped the destruction of the world in the future, along with your Youkai comrades."

"Oh..." Yasaka answered, her golden rondures also gazing above. "It seems that I do have a big role in the upcoming future."

"Pretty much," Hakuno spoke as he slightly turned his head and gazed at the golden-haired woman. "You will be a good leader for your people, Lady Yasaka."

"Do I?" said Yasaka and the long-haired man could discern the disappointing tone in her voice.

"I know what you are thinking, Lady Yasaka. What happened back then wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, for the reassuring words Lord Hakuno," retorted the female Kyuubi, a small smile graced her lips. "But still, I'm downcasted in myself about what happened to my brethren. If only I have my strength at that time, if only I didn't let my guard down... then maybe I could've prevented something like this."

The mood slightly turned sour and Hakuno noticed this. He knew what Yasaka was feeling; that feeling when you thought you let down those who believe in you because you were unable to stop or avert bad things that happened to them. Yeah, he exactly knew that kind of feeling back then when he was unable to hinder the Velber-corrupted Caster's plans and it cost him not only his life but also the life of Altera, and the destruction of his world.

But considering that his World Line wasn't part of the _Greater History_ , its ruination was already set in the stone.

However, this World Line was different. It was a world full of stability and potential, a world that promises a long-standing future not present in his original reality and Hakuno was adamant to see this world survive. Afterall, he had already seen that his ankle-biters will have a bigger role in its progression in the future through his Mystic Eyes; one of the reasons why he had to protect this world from threats.

Internal or external.

His brown orbs then glanced at the flowered-design, blue indigo-colored yukata wearing female. The long-haired mixed blood couldn't help himself but admire the female right beside him. It wasn't her attractiveness or her voluptuous body that made Hakuno somewhat drawn to the blonde. Rather, it was what inside that heart of hers that made him admire the woman.

It was supposed to be pure admiration and respect but because of the red thread that connects both of them, the Sword Saint could feel the emotions of the female Kyuubi have for him. It was genuine, Hakuno was certain, and due to the connection being more emphasized in his end, he could feel Yasaka's emotion within him as a result.

Truthfully, he was uncertain to embrace the idea but...

"Lady Yasaka," Hakuno spoke which gained the attention of the woman. "Do you know how to dance?"

Hearing the man's words, Yasaka blinked for a second before she let out a soft giggle.

"Are you asking me to dance?" she chirped, her eyes seemingly glistened at the invitation. "You do realize my right leg is still not fully healed, right?"

"Well, it's just a slow dance."

"Fine. As embarrassing as it may sound, I'm not a good dancer."

"Then here," Hakuno offered his hand as he stood up. "Let me teach you."

The golden-haired Kitsune accepted the mixed blood's hand and slowly got up from the wooden bench.

"So how're we gonna do this?"

"Just follow my lead."

He held her close, her body molding into his as if they were made for each other.

Placing her hands on his shoulders Hakuno danced silently, nothing but short gasps of breath were to be heard. Yasaka wanted to say something, anything, but each time she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the harshness of his hands against her petite waist and sighed in content.

He smelt good, she admits, like citrus and wood and all things gorgeous. Slowly Yasaka moved her hands up to the male's neck and unconsciously rested her head on his chest. Her bare cheek was cool from the breeze through the surroundings, yet his beating heart brought all the heat back to her cheeks.

Hakuno pulled Yasaka impossibly closer as two people slowly resembled one. Her feet slowly moving in rhythm with his scruffy wooden clog as he moved side to side. Slowly pushing one of her loose tendrils behind her ear, he smiled a little yet it was a genuine smile.

She was beautiful and gorgeous.

The female Kitsune looked up at him in embarrassment and awe, her face glistening in the starlights and her golden-colored eyes glittering with an emotion so intense, she couldn't even work out what it was. Then slowly the brown-haired man moved her away, she looked up confused, but within a second he twirled her around like a doll and pushed his front into her back, still moving slowly side to side.

Hakuno rubbed his nose on the side of the back of her head and twinkled which the Kitsune did not mind. She smelt so good. His gentle smile against her blonde hair, and a strong arm across her upper shoulder as they danced with a melody no one else could hear. Afterall they were in complete harmony as they danced the under the starry night sky.

Several meters away hidden from the bushes, numerous eyes glistened in surprise as they watch both Hakuno and Yasaka dancing.

"Aww, they look so sweet!" said one of Yasaka's retainers in a muffled squeak.

"I know it. Lady Yasaka likes Lord Hakuno..." said another, her fox ears moving in excitement.

"Shh, be quiet! I want to see how this will end." Another one spoke, which gained several nods from her companions.

The retainers remained vigilant as they watched the two doing their own thing. This was a huge scoop, which they could use as a teasing material to their ward.

* * *

 **++ SKILL OF THE DAY ++**

 **| God Eye |  
** The Moon Cell's _'Eye of God'_ epithet sublimated into a Mystic Eye ability. One of the highest grades among the many Mystic Eyes, it grants the ability to know absolutely everything infinitely. It is the _'Eye of Providence'_ that could grant and erase one's knowledge of things and concepts, the _'Mystic Eyes of Omniscience'_ that could be any Mystic Eyes. Originally at _EX Rank_ , the eyes are adjusted (ranked down). Hakuno can execute any Mystic Eye abilities such as _Clairvoyance, Blessing, Distortion, Death Perception, etc_. at _B Rank_ proficiency. Of course, because of the nature of the Mystic Eyes tinkering and raising its Rank to its genuine one is just child's play.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any TYPE-MOON and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their own respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER EIGHT: INVASION AND DOMINATION**

 **Gion, Kyoto  
Naberus Headquarters**

Lord Naberus was a prideful Devil.

For a Pure-blooded Devil who bears lineage to the late and honored Marquess Naberius of the 72 Devil Pillars despite being a member of a branch family of the House of Naberius, his overall outlook towards himself was rich and very high. High enough that his demeanor turned sour upon receiving his new orders from his revered Lord Rizevim through his personal butler.

"But I can do this alone, Euclid!" he interjected loudly as his eyes looked at the butler now named Euclid with hidden frustration. "Please tell Lord Rizevim to reconsider his decision. I can exterminate the remaining Youkais by myself. Thus, having this reptile's presence in here isn't recommended."

The Devil then gave a somewhat detest look over the Asian looking man who was reclining his back against the wall.

"You're too noisy, Devil." replied the man, his bloodshot eyes radiating a holding fury.

This Japanese looking man who had sky blue hair, dragon-like red eyes with red line tattoos running down under his eyelids down to his cheek was no other than the Evil Dragon of the Shinto myth, known as the Venom Blood Dragon Yamata no Orochi. In his current human form, he was wearing a red yukata with a pair of tekkous on both of his forearms, with eight Japanese swords nestled on his back.

"Too confident that you are now a Super Devil, eh?" quipped Yamata, his right hand reaching for his sword on his back while releasing his dragonic aura. "You don't mind a spar, do you?"

Lord Naberus glared hard at the sky blue haired man, his power immediately fluctuating in response as his Devil wings sprout from his back.

Seeing the tension, the handsome looking butler wearing a silver robe with detailed accessories clapped his hands abruptly, earning the attention of both people who were already on the edge to draw first blood.

"Now, now, Lord Naberus. I understand that this isn't to your liking but this a direct order from Lord Rizevim himself, under the "friendly request" of our Shinto counterparts. Lord Yamata's presence there is just to ensure the destruction of that time period."

"Ensure?" Lord Naberus raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that my Lord is doubting my capabilities, Lucifuge?"

Euclid shook his head.

"It's not like that, Lord Naberus." replied the butler. "On the contrary, Lord Rizevim have high expectations from you and believes that you will fulfill the mission without fail. However, just to be on the safe side of the spectrum Lord Yamata's presence is needed."

Hearing this, the Devil of the House of Naberus fell silent.

"Very well," he replied, though a hint of reluctance laced in his voice. "If Lord Rizevim deems this as worthy to ensure our victory then I have no objections."

"That's good to hear. I will address this to Lord Rizevim as soon as possible. To Lucifer be the glory."

"To Lucifer be the glory."

The Devil saluted by putting his hand on his chest. When the video transmission coming from a magic circle was cut off, he eyed the human Yamata once more before dismissing him thereafter. He still couldn't accept such arrangement that was imposed on him.

"Kumowatari!"

At his words, a magic circle hailing from the House of Naberus radiated on the floor. From that circle, the Raiju Youkai Kumowatari wearing his battle outfit emerged, already adopting a kneeling position.

"Yes, Milord."

"Prepare our troops." Lord Naberus said, his entire physique bathed in his demonic energy until said energy turned into his Devil battle armor. "We will launch a full-scale invasion on the Youkai Resistance. They must be eliminated once and for all."

"As your wish, Milord." Kumowatari then disappeared under the same magic circle.

"What are you trying to do, Devil?" inquired the Venom Blood Dragon to Lord Naberus.

"Isn't it obvious?" snapped back by the Devil as he hurriedly paced out the room. "Showing to you that you are NOT needed here. And to satisfy my revenge."

The human Venom Blood Dragon just stared at the fading figure of the Devil in a one-eyed fashion. Truthfully, he can't stand this "creatures of sin" but for the sake of achieving their own goals, Yamata has to succumb to patience and be humble. Something which was hard to do considering that Dragons by nature are prideful beings.

After a minute or two, Yamata no Orochi then leave his spot deciding to be an "observer" in this what supposed to be a Youkai extermination.

 **XXX**

 **Outside of Youkai Alliance Headquarters**

Amidst the almost eternal night caused by the Singularity, two Karasu-Tengu Youkais drift in the air, their black crow wings flapped every now and then. Their eyes gazing far and wide as their heads turn side to side, heightening each other's vigilance and alertness to its highest level.

Their role was supposed to be air scouts for the resistance, surveying the surroundings around their last bastion for any signs of enemy movement. Reconnaissance was a major key in terms of combat, and with the current state of the Youkai Alliance, it was an imperative operation that they must take seriously.

"Did you see any movement?" asked one Karasu-Tengu to his partner as he tried to roam his peregrine-like eyes in every possible area he could find.

"Negative," replied the other as he was doing the same thing as his wingman. "Say have you heard the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"Well," The male Youkai began. "It's about Lady Yasaka and the mixed blood stranger."

The older Karasu-Tengu Youkai shot a curious look toward his partner.

"What about them?"

"From what I heard from my reliable sources," said the other Youkai, his hands quoting the word "reliable" expressively with his hands. "Lady Yasaka and the stranger shared a romantic dance last night, and get this, as they swayed with affection Lady Yasaka was caught up in the moment that she gave the stranger a kiss on the lips! On the lips, youkai!"

Hearing his partner's statement, the older Youkai couldn't help but stumble despite hovering in midair. He was stunned and surprised by what he just heard.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." The younger Karasu-Tengu replied. "My sources affirmed this that they were thrown unconscious in an instant the moment that happened. Youkai, the stranger sure is lucky!"

The other Youkai couldn't help but agree with his partner's words. The stranger was just one lucky Youkai. Within the Youkai community, Lady Yasaka was among the few popular female Youkai that male Youkais from different factions wanted and dreamt to be their mate. The Kyuubi Kitsune had the qualities that most male Youkais sought after for their partner but it was a difficult hurdle to overcome, considering that in order to take the woman's hand one must challenge her in a duel for the right to be her mate, as per traditions of the old.

However, no one could beat the female Youkai.

Though the traditionalist duel can be bypass if the targeted mate has feelings for the challenger, taking this route or approach was almost an impossibility. Many have tried to stir the emotions within the female Youkai's heart on their side but failed miserably.

So to hear that one managed to gain the feelings of the strongest Kyuubi was a big news within the circle of male Youkais.

His musings were cut short however when his eyes discerned something in front of them several meters ahead. The Karasu-Tengu Youkai squinted his eyes as he tried to identify what he was seeing until he felt a shiver running down to his spine, his eyes almost widen in realization.

"E-Enemies up ahead!"

Hearing the sudden burst from his older wingman, the younger one gazed his vision in front of him and like his fellow Youkai he too was exhibiting an emotion beyond belief.

Just in front of them, several meters away from where an army of Ha-Inu, Inugami, and Raiju Youkais marching in numbers that they couldn't imagine! The Ha-Inu Youkais spread evenly in the night sky as if like a net looking to trap its prey while the Raiju and Inugami Youkais were flooding the entire land, their respective factions raising their battle standards with high bravado.

"T-This is...!"

"Keh! Come on, we need to get back to HQ as quickly as possible!"

At those urgent words, the two Karasu-Tengu scouts dashed swiftly back to their stronghold as quick as possible, pushing each of their own strength on their wings which flapped rigorously in the air. As they were absorbed by the urgency of the fact that they just discovered, they fail to notice a single individual below walking towards the opposite direction.

Said individual who has long, brown hair tied in a samurai fashion and garbed in a white kimono and brown jinbaori had a calm and collected expression marring on his face. His glowing blue eyes that shone in multitude colors gaze steadily forward, his fox ears twitched as it perceives sounds beyond human comprehension. His fox tail swayed in rhythm in every step that he made and in accordance with the emergence of greenery around him.

As he moved forward, his rainbow-colored eyes hum as it slowly dyed his world in a lush, green forest landscape.

A man named Hakuno Kishinami donning in his Saber-class form casually walked towards the impending army of doom composed of three Youkai species, which were under the command of a Devil named Lord Naberus from the House of Naberus, a branch Household of the Naberius Household.

A slight frown made its way to his face when he realized that fact. These unfortunate Youkais who were seen as traitors by their brethren and kin were in fact just victims of someone who seeks nothing only but vengeance.

He knew that Devils, alongside Gods and Dragons, were a supernatural race that was very prideful when it comes to themselves and their abilities. He was certain that Lord Naberus' revenge stemmed down from being killed by one of his servant, who is just a Reincarnated Devil - a "low class" Devil in the man's words - that somehow caused a stigma and even a possible humiliation in the Devil's reputation as a Pure-Blooded Devil.

However, in Hakuno's eyes, Pure-Blooded or Reincarnated they were all the same. The same goes for Humans, Gods, Dragons, Youkais and other races that currently reside in this World, and even of other species that were living on alien planets scattered within the Milky Way Galaxy and other galaxies in the Universe.

They were the same in his eyes.

"If they want to stay alive much longer, coexistence is a must." He said under his breath.

What he said might come off as a child's wishful thinking and an idealist's daydream but something like that can be a possibility within each and everyone's grasp as long as they aimed for it. Sure, a grand scale of such dream can be realized by using supernatural means however diplomatic actions can also bear the same fruit, albeit time-consuming. Despite this, it boasts a bright future on all parties involved especially the next generations.

Behind such positive prospect, there was a sole reason for such objective. Ever since he gained the ability to "see and know everything", Hakuno had to put away the bothersome feeling and thought at the back of his mind and heart.

If the citizens of the extant of Parallel Universes somehow messes up, it is a 100% sure thing that THEY will descend. Hakuno knew that THEY were trying to break in within the Adjacent Realities since time immemorial but the Greater History of the World prevents them to do so as it acts as an impenetrable barrier that fastens and holds the entire Parallel Universes together.

But what Qlippoth currently doing was messing up the Greater History of this World Line, the Quantum-Time Locks that were essential to the World's history and its progression towards the future, which in turn will attract the attention of those beings towards this specific location. It was something that Hakuno deemed to be threatening. Afterall, if one of those beings did manifest in this World Line then the whole world would break entirely by the sheer magnitude of their existence alone.

Such magnitude of such catastrophe was something that this current world isn't ready to face. A burden that is a hundred of millions of years too early to carry, to say at least.

His eyes that shone in rainbow radiance produced a tiny hum as those magical eyes of his gave him a visual on what was in front of him. Behind him on the other hand, were trees of different species, sprouting and emerging from the ground as all of them stood high and mighty, almost as if a thick and lush forest came out of nowhere.

In every step he took, a mixture of moss, grass, and plants covered his tracks, forming a greenery trail that resembled a straight line. From there, the various greenery would then spread outward covering the entire soil in evergreens that would give birth to tall forest trees.

The reason why he had taken such measure was in order to protect the remaining Youkais. With their current numbers, the Youkai Alliance won't have the capability to withstood a large-scale invasion such as this. And the other reason, which was a bit more personal was a certain Kyuubi Kitsune.

Hakuno's thoughts then drifted to the event the night before... To the dance that he and Yasaka shared... And the sudden touch of her lips against his at the end of their groove that conveyed her innermost feelings...

In the beginning, he was uncertain where he would take his path onward the moment he arrived in this world. Sure in his spare time he would busy himself in creating magic tools and inventions but it was more to kill his boredom. He had already told himself that he won't interfere with the Supernatural World's problem, deciding that he would best be a neutral and silent observer like how the Moon Cell was to Earth back in his original world.

However, that kiss from last night somehow awakens something in him.

It gave him purpose.

"So they notice?" he muttered, noticing that the army in front of him halted their tracks. "Guess I baffled their minds with what I'm doing."

The brown-haired man then saw five dots in the black sky from afar, each gaining in size as it approached his current location. As he got a perfect visual of the five winged creatures, his Mystic Eyes thrummed as it steadily radiated power.

Mystic Eyes of Plant Transmutation **  
** **"Vijñāptimātratā"**

When the five Ha-Inu Youkais entered a certain range, their body became heavy as it was assaulted by a magical presence that they never encountered before.

"GEH!?" One male Ha-Inu Youkai spurted out as he felt his blood boil.

"What is this!?" A female responded in disbelief, her canine-like eyes widened as she saw a stem of flowers growing from her wings.

"M-My body...!" came the reaction of another male Ha-Inu as his hands and arms instantly turned into wood.

Their other two comrades were unable to let out a voice of surprise as their whole bodies were already transformed into full-grown trees which then, in turn, fell to the ground. The others then soon followed, their former silhouettes already morphed into assorted of bushes and shrubs with there roots immediately seeping deep down the earth.

Despite seeing the effects of his eyes, Hakuno continued walking as he gazes at the army several miles ahead of him that was now in distraught.

 **XXX**

 **Outside the Youkai Alliance Headquarters  
East Sector**

"AHHHH!"

"Get it off! Get it off of me!"

"It burns! It burns!"

Screams of agony and pain filled the area as it was flooded with an infernal flame, burning and smoldering the Raiju, Ha-Inu, and Inugami Youkais into black charcoal. The ground was already turned into lava-like setting due to the intense heat brought by the raging blaze.

In the midst of such inferno, a struggling Kumowatari find it hard to breathe as he was covered in sweat brought by the hellish surroundings and his endeavor in rejecting the magical energy invading his entire build with his own chakra.

His own men were burning and roasted right in front of his eyes and the Raiju Youkai couldn't help them in one way or another. His canine-like eyes hovered at the single individual responsible for all of this screw up.

"GAAAH!" He let out a shout of pain as his feet were set ablaze.

It was supposed to be them that should inflict pain to their enemies, to slaughter them under the name of their greatest Lord Naberus, an instant victory leaning towards them considering that the Youkai Alliance doesn't have any numbers to muster a defending force...

...And yet here they are, being barbecued by a long, brown-haired Youkai with a mixed heritage of a human, a kitsune, and an oni who appeared out of nowhere and halted their advance towards the Alliance's stronghold.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be a pincer attack from the north, south, and east sectors of the enemy's camp and not like this one-sided slaughter!

"RAAAGH!" Kumowatari cried out once more as both of his hands were set aflame.

Fighting the pain of being burned, he once again throw a glance at the man who was no other than Hakuno Kishinami wearing a brown jinbaori and white kimono, filled with fear and horror.

Mystic Eyes of Flame **  
****"Vijñāptimātratā"**

The moment his eyes landed on those rainbow-colored orbs, Kumowatari's world was engulfed in a fiery inferno.

* * *

 **++ NOBLE PHANTASM OF THE DAY ++**

 **| Mystic Eyes of Plant Transmutation |  
** **Vijñāptimātratā**

An attack that opens the Mystic Eyes of Plant Transmutation residing within Hakuno's God Eye that transmutes the target into plant matter. Flesh, bones, and blood are turned into wood, vines, plants, and moss, returning everything to the land where it originated from.

 **| Mystic Eyes of Flame |  
** **Vijñāptimātratā**

An attack that opens the Mystic Eyes of Flames residing within Hakuno's God Eye that instantly incinerates the target into flames. Scorching the enemy to cinders, it leaves only their bones charred to black coals.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any TYPE-MOON and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their own respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER NINE:** **EIGHT-BRANCHED GIANT SNAKE VS SEVEN-BLADED SWORD SAINT**

 **Naberus Camp**

The Devil of Naberus Household displayed a grumpy face under his very handsome visage. His hands repeatedly tipping against his golden armrest with a hint of frustration. He was inside his battle tent not too far away from the battlefield, awaiting with the reports that the commanders of his army that should have given to him now.

"What're those dogs doing?" He said with a sharp bark.

According to his calculations, the invasion of the Youkai Alliance Headquarters should've been done by now. With the magical amplification he had done to Kumowatari and the other Youkai leaders, Lord Naberus was very sure of himself that the remaining Great Youkais within the Alliance is no match for his strengthened underlings.

His devil eyes then looked at his several magic communication circles hanging in front of him. The Devil wondered why there was still no word from his commanders.

"This is..."

A voice filled with surprise brushed Lord Naberus ears, prompting him to divert his attention away from his magic communication circles.

When Lord Naberus turned his head around towards a certain lizard, what he saw was a trembling Yamata no Orochi with an excited smile on his face, his draconic eyes in a feverish state.

"This feeling..." spoke Yamata between breaths, his eyes locking towards his clenching left fist. "There's no mistaking it! It is Ame no Murakumo... and there's three of them!"

"What did you say?"

"Just like I said, you Devil, a holy sword is in this place," Yamata said to Lord Naberus who only looked at him straight in the eye, totally not amused. "Something that shouldn't be possible since we have the Kusanagi but... I'm not mistaken. This presence... belongs only to Ame no Murakumo!"

The Venom Blood Dragon was very sure about this, he doesn't know how Ame no Murakumo appeared in this time period and how there were three of them in different locations. But he was sure of himself that those three were indeed the sword that was once inside his stomach.

For ages that the holy sword was imprisoned inside his abdomen, Yamata no Orochi had already known the presence of such blade like the back of his hand. And those three that were scattered in different sectors, the Venom Blood Dragon knows that he wasn't dreaming.

"Who could've wielded such thing..." he mused to himself, his hand gripping his head tightly until his rondures shone in enlightenment. "No way... it's possible... Hahaha..."

Yamata's maniacal laugh resounded loudly within the tent before flaring his dragonic energy, his reptile-like wings already exposed from his back.

"To think that my goal is already in this time period... I will decimate the person wielding Ame no Murakumo, even if the sword is fake or not! At last!"

As he roared with trepidation, Yamata no Orochi left the tent of Lord Naberus towards the southern portion of the night sky.

Lord Naberus who was left alone in his tent, on the other hand, was distraught by this revelation. How such a holy sword like Ame no Murakumo came in this time period when it was already at the hands of an Exorcist-member of Qlippoth? Not to mention that they were three of them!

Uneasiness came to him as he stared back at his magic communication device who still had no response from Kumowatari whether the invasion on his end was successful or not.

"I don't like this." The Devil spoke as he stood up from his chair, a teleportation magic circle with the Naberus symbol materialized beneath his feet.

 **XXX**

 **Outside of Youkai Alliance Headquarters**  
 **South Sector**

Secret Sword - Swallow Dance **  
** **"Hiken - Tsubame Mai"**

The surroundings were then flooded with red ichor as the Sword Saint of the Seven Blades activated his Noble Phantasm. The bodies of the Youkai enemies that were mutilated by his crystallized mystery fell to the ground one by one in a very lifeless manner.

With just a single attack, Hakuno eliminated the army designated to invade the Alliance stronghold from the south.

As he rested Monoshi-Zao over his right shoulder, Hakuno Kishinami sent his gaze towards the north and east sectors where the rest of the army of Lord Naberus was invading.

 **Independent Manifestation**... It was this skill that Hakuno used to make another two copies of himself which he sent towards the north and east sectors to confront the Youkai armies on those areas.

It is special Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without the necessity of energy cost of the caster. Being that the skill holder is signified as a **confirmed existence** , a resistance is rendered against **the instantaneous imposition of death** and attacks affected by **time manipulation**.

In layman's terms, this is a cloning ability on steroids that allows the user to create a psychic copy of his or her body without even using his or her own magical energy to create one. However, unlike your daily regular cloning ability, the experiences can be felt in real time by the user regardless of temporal distance. Yet at the same time, this cannot be called a cloning technique since those that are scattered around the temporal continuity are the user's actual self rather than his/her clone.

Hence, in other words, it is an expertise that grants the ability that allows one to be essentially anywhere and when they want to be as they exist at all points of time, grants one the ability to exists outside of time, which makes them immune to its effects and all that is caused by it, and the ability to negate/cancel out some or even all kinds of deaths from oneself, truly making them ensuring that the living _stays alive_ , even in death they can resurrect themselves for as long as the user so desires, potentially defeating death itself no matter how strong or impossible the odds may be.

The usage of this Skill was possible due to the **Moon Cell Automaton** Skill. If Hakuno Kishinami would be elevated as a proper Heroic Spirit, then this skill would be one of his proper Noble Phantasm.

The **Moon Cell Automaton** or simply **Automaton** is a spiritron computer that acts like a treasury. Unlike a certain storehouse of a certain Golden King, the Automaton doesn't house only items and Noble Phantasms but also knowledge and skills that it archived throughout its observations. Originally as a Noble Phantasm, Moon Cell Automaton is designated as a **Continuously Active-Type Noble Phantasm** ; Noble Phantasms that display passive abilities that continue to function without any need to call out their names.

When turned into a Skill, it becomes a **Continuously Active-Type Skill**. At _EX Rank_ , almost all Skills can be displayed with a proficiency level of _A~EX Rank_ , therefore why Hakuno's Independent Manifestation Skill is on a higher notch.

With radiating rainbow-colored eyes, Hakuno tilted his head to the left as his rondures gazed at a speeding silhouette from above the eternal night sky coming towards him.

 **WHOOSH~!**

"There you are!" The silhouette roared gleefully, delivering a double cleaver with his two Katanas which was previously nestled on his back against the one-tailed Kitsune Youkai with Oni horns on the ground.

A loud, crashing sound of sharpened metals echoed as Yamata's sword strike was blocked however by Hakuno with his own Japanese blade—

 **BOOM~!**

—causing a massive distortion of the surrounding air akin to a sonic boom, simply shattering the sound barrier as the land beneath the long-haired Heroic Spirit of the Sword was destroyed; pebbles, specks of dust, and dirt erupted in a jagged manner as it formed a five-meter-wide crater.

"Finally found you, Sword God!" Yamata said as he locked his red draconic eyes to the man's own rondures, an excited snarl emanating from his lips.

"Same to you, Venom Blood Dragon Yamata no Orochi."

As Hakuno let those words out from his lips, he instinctively tilted his head to the right and stepped to the right side as his nose smelled some burned chips in the air, just enough to evade a breath of fire coming from the sky blue-haired dragon man's mouth.

"Heh, you're not getting away!"

The sky blue-haired man stabbed his two Japanese blades on the ground with full force. From those blades, sparks and embers immediately manifest which then in a second converted into a wide blast of hot, fiery wave, covering the entire battleground like a forest fire.

A crackling sound emanated in the air around Hakuno as he projected his magical energy, heating up the mixture of oxygen and nitrogen around him as small embers began to materialized before expelling his mana burst converted into his own flames throughout the vicinity.

 **BOOSH~!**

A loud explosion came into existence as pyrokinetic abilities between Yamata and Hakuno clashed with one another, erupting like a locked up fiery scourge up high in the eternal night sky and pushing some debris of dirt and rocks of various sizes outward.

As the ground became disheveled and scourged the figures of two Japanese swordsmen stood tall, unperturbed by the small display that was brought by their skirmish; the sky blue-colored, short-haired swordsman grinning madly while the other dark brown-colored, long-haired one in pure tranquil.

"So you can use fire too, huh," Yamata mused as he pulled his swords from the ground, twirling one of them with his hand. "A Sword God that can use a divine flame of a Sun God... You're getting me excited, don't you know that?"

"I appreciate your compliment but let me clarify something," Hakuno replied as he placed Monohoshi Zao back on his scabbard that was on his back. "I'm not a God and I don't have any intention to be one."

The eight-bladed swordsman quirked his eyebrow at the brunette's answer but mostly on how the male Youkai ditched his pole length katana and unsheathed another Japanese blade that was on his waist. The katana on the long-haired swordsman's left hand was glazed in pure, brilliant crimson as if almost it was a burning yet breathing flame.

In spite of his excited facial expression, Yamata's mind was currently puzzling some information that he discerned on the guy through the said swordsman's troubling scent that his sensitive nose acquired.

 _"What is this guy, really?"_ Yamata internally pondered. _"I can smell the mixed scents of a Kitsune, an Oni, a Gyuki and a Human in this person with the latter part being the dominant one. But his Human scent is something very peculiar, one that I haven't encountered before... Then there's that divine presence of his..."_

If the Venom Blood Dragon was marveled by this findings, he didn't show it on his face. He wondered though if the mixed-blood Youkai in front of him was a Buddha, like the (in)famous Monkey Youkai Sun Wukong from China. His draconic eyes then took a glimpse of one of Hakuno's sword that was on his waist before gazing back at the brunette.

"Oi, what are you?" Yamata pointed one of his swords towards Hakuno. "I never heard a mixed-blood with three different Youkai genes while retaining one's humanity. What are you exactly?"

There were some truths in Yamata's words. To the best of his knowledge, there were only two products between a union of a Youkai and a Human; either a full-blooded Youkai or a mixed-blood Human with high spiritual power. A union between two different Youkai species will only give a result of an offspring inheriting only one of the parent Youkai's features.

But the man in front of him defied any basic knowledge he had about Youkais.

"Why don't you find out using your sword?" The brown-haired swordsman only raised his sword, Shinjuku no Ken, in front of him.

"Oh?" The short-haired swordsman smiled in amusement. "No offense to that sword of yours, but I would like you to use those holy swords of yours rested on your waist and maybe even that demonic sword too."

Hakuno knew Yamata was talking about Ame no Murakumo, Doujigiri Yasutsuna, and Myoujingiri Muramasa respectively. He had already known through his eyes that the presence of his Ame no Murakumo was the main factor why Yamata appeared in front of him in the first place. Though honestly, he was amazed at the fact that mythical dragon could sense the essence of both Doujigiri Yasutsuna and Myoujingiri Muramasa despite being sheathed in their own scabbard.

He just shook his head in response.

"This sword, Shinjuku no Ken, is enough to face you."

The dragon in human form only let out a snicker between his lips.

"Spoke like a true Sword God," Yamata then took his battle stance. "But how long such confidence will last!?"

Yamata flared his Dragonic energy before propelling himself forward. Hakuno did the same as he too flared his magical energy before pushing his feet against the uneven ground.

 **WHOOSH~!**

And on their incoming clash, a loud explosion was conjured.

 **KA-BOOM~!**

The battlefield was then immediately engulfed in a thick smoke mixed with dirt. Despite this, the two swordsmen who were already engaged in a do or die swordfight continued to throw refined swordplays against each other.

 **CLANG~! CLANG~!**

Blade of steel against another blade of steel.

 **CLANG~! CLANG~! CLANG~! CLANG~!**

Their rhythmic dance and echoes resonating and reverberating in the atmosphere. The grunts between the two men were pronounced, dancing in a tune approaching the hands of death. A loud and repeated clashing sound reverberated in the entire vicinity followed by powerful skidding echoes of feet against the dirt.

"Fly, my swords!"

As Yamata no Orochi roared, his other six swords rested on his back instantly unsheathed themselves from their own scabbard and shoot themselves in mid-air before pointing their tips on Hakuno. Said swords began to radiate purplish light before firing.

 **PEW~! PEW~!**

Seeing this, the Sword Saint carefully stride himself to the left with a single push from the ground with his feet. Having successfully evaded the purple beams jettisoned by Yamata's sword. His eyes slightly widened as his Mystic Eyes discerned the sudden movement of the enemy swords, their motions in a very erratic manner which was eerily similar to the weapons of one of the Adjacent Realities he just saw a way back.

 _"They're like funnels!"_ Hakuno inwardly thought with a held amazement as he began to dodge the beams coming from Yamata's floating swords. _"Instead of particle beams, they shoot venomous lasers."_

 **PEW~! PEW~!**

Gripping the red hilt of Shinjuku no Ken tightly, Hakuno swayed his blade to the left side while adopting a draw blade stance. A purple light came into her view which he deflected with an upward diagonal slash. Then the second came and Hakuno battered it with a sideward sweep to the left. The third, a ricocheting diagonal downward strike and the fourth attack, a follow-up reverse slash came into vision.

A volley of purple venomous laser beams assaulted him vehemently, and he met them head-on with each strike of his Shinjuku no Ken. Crimson steel metal banging on an elemental edge. With one foot at the back which was heavily ingrained towards the ground, a surge of mana erupted from the said heel as the Sword Saint flared his magical energy through his Youkai Kind Demon Skill.

An extreme Mana Burst (Heat) was expelled from Hakuno's body, just perfectly in time in accordance with the incoming laser assault from Yamata's swords which act marvelously as a heat shield of sorts, deflecting the venom beams in different angles.

As the distorted vision of the field became clearer, his rainbow-colored rondures were met by a towering wall of dragon flames steadily yet accelerating towards him.

 **SHING~!**

Applying Mana Burst (Heat) over Shinjuku no Ken, Hakuno planted his weight on his lower limbs as he delivered a sideward-upward slash, propelling an intense heat-type slash that cut the flame wall in half and uprooting several crunching boulders from the ground.

 **KSSKSS~!**

His Kitsune ears twitched upon hearing a hissing sound, Hakuno raised his head up only to witness six large venom-coated swords with a size of two meters hovering above, crackling in tremendous energy like angry mobsters.

"HIYAA!"

With a loud grunt, Yamata telekinetically sent his gigantic venom-coated swords to the ground with a sway of his arm, plunging them over Hakuno's silhouette...

 **KA-BOOM~!**

A nuclear-like mushroom smoke materialized as his attack caused a massive explosion, dying the land in a black, corrosive poison and the air with poisonous smog. The Venom Blood Dragon's red eyes widened as he sensed an incoming power slash from the newly destroyed and heavily toxic area.

 **PSSHH~!**

 _"A heat slash?"_ The short-haired swordsman thought in surprise as he just evaded a scorching heat wave attack just by flying in the air in a diagonal manner. "That one didn't do the trick—"

 **WHOOSH~!**

His words were cut short as he instinctively put both of his katana in front of him which luckily blocked the sword strike coming from Hakuno whose body was glowing in a thin red cloak-like substance, seemingly unscathed from Yamata's venom sword bombardment.

The sky blue-haired swordsman perceives a sudden increase of magical energy before he was sent back violently when said magical energy in the guise of intense heat and burning flames assaulted him.

 _"I see."_ Yamata no Orochi pondered in understanding as he regained his balance while eyeing the still glowing Hakuno who landed on the toxic ground. " _He used his flaming sword as a propulsion in order to launch himself towards me, very clever."_

"Splendid, you are really a Sword God," Yamata spoke as his muscles began twitching in adrenaline and excitement, dragon scales appearing over his body. "Looks like I have to use my original form in order to defeat you!"

As Yamata let out a monstrous roar, a Magic Resistance activated Hakuno Kishinami adapted a sword stance as an eight-headed, eight-tailed serpent came into being in front of him, its wings boasting in a draconic fury.

* * *

 **++ SKILL OF THE DAY ++**

 **| Independent Manifestation |  
** It is special Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without the necessity of energy cost of the caster. Being that the skill holder is signified as a **confirmed existence** , a resistance is rendered against **the instantaneous imposition of death** and attacks affected by **time manipulation**. Thanks to the Moon Cell Automaton Skill, Hakuno can use this skill at a proficiency level of _A~EX Rank_ , thus allowing him to exist outside of space and time yet to be in the past, present, and future at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER TEN: A MILLION SUNS**

"I congratulate you Sword God." The eight-headed Japanese dragon snarled under his sharp fangs-filled mouth, his blood tears-filled eyes gazing at the puny silhouette.

 **BOOSHH~!**

Hakuno valiantly planted his feet on the ground as he met the surging powerful presence that the Venom Blood Dragon was emanating upon his transformation into his true form, head on.

A heavy pressure and presence like this was something that Hakuno had already expected. Afterall, the dragon Yamata no Orochi he was facing is a **Divine Beast** ; the highest classification of a **Magical Beast** that is equal to **Magic** , making them unable to even be harmed by mysteries on the level of **Magecraft** and whose presence, strengths, and abilities are on a level of a **Divine Spirit** (God).

The Two Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion, and the Dragon Kings Midgardsormr and Vritra are some examples of Magical Beasts that are Divine Beasts. Divine Beasts such as the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red, the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, the White Whale Moby Dick and the Serpentine Monster Typhon are **Divine Beasts of the Millenium Rank** ; Divine Beasts that are considered more on the level of _super weapons_ than actual living creatures. The Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat while a Divine Beast, was a special case, knowing the fact that she was something more than a Divine Beast dragon.

Gripping the hilt of Shinku no Ken tightly, he eyed the divine Japanese Dragon as it began to ascend slowly towards the sky. If he has to be honest with himself, this was his first time facing against a Divine Beast like Yamata no Orochi and yet he was still calm and collected despite the suffocating ambiance that both the dragon and its toxic covered surroundings were emitting.

But if one would have the knowledge of the life of one Kishinami Hakuno, this scale of threat was something he had already encountered before, hence why there was no sense of fear coming out of him. He already had a face off against a benevolent Buddha and his Chakravartin, defeated an advanced Artificial Intelligence who absorbed many goddesses and became an Earth Mother Goddess, endured the eternal torment of a Demonic Buddha who was lust incarnate herself and treated the entire planet as her massive sex toy, and triumphed over against an Alien Goddess who was hellbent on wiping out all civilizations on Earth.

Those were the trials that an existence named Kishinami Hakuno have prevailed and just like the others, he will prevail against the eight-headed dragon that was currently in front of him.

"You are the second Sword God to witness me in this form after that drunkard," The dragon spoke as embers began to spark in each of its eight mouths. "However, this time I won't lose!"

 **FWEERRPP~!**

Streams of fire breath escaped on each of Orochi's eight mouths like pressurized flamethrowers, streamlined into refined-like lasers and bathing the already ruptured ground beneath him under the fiery inferno including Hakuno. His draconic eyes slightly widened when a sudden burst of magical flames spewed upward from the layer of hot flames he created underneath.

 **BMPH~!**

A figure of a mixed-blood Youkai was then visible, his Japanese clothing swayed vibrantly in accordance with the sheer disturbance of distorted hot air caused by his **Mana Burst (Flames)** via **Youkai Kind Demon** Skill.

"Oh? Fighting fire with fire huh..." spoke Yamata no Orochi with amusement as he eyed the Youkai swordsman clothed in a faint red magical energy cloak and surrounded by his divine flames.

 _"What is that magical cloak of his?"_ The dragon thought. _"I never see something like that before. And those eyes of his... Quite unnerving..."_

When his draconic eyes landed on those rainbow-colored rondures of the man, Yamata no Orochi could feel some eerieness crawling all over his frame as if a hundred or a thousand spiders creeping all over him. Not to mention that those eyes felt like it was peering directly into his soul. Then there was that magical overgarment wrapping the man's body.

The Venom Blood Dragon doesn't know that the faint red magical overcoat surrounding the Sword Saint was basically the guy's activated **Magic Resistance** ; a Skill that is also known as _Anti-Magic_ that grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

Due to Saber Hakuno having _A++ Rank_ in this skill, thanks to the boost he gained from the land, he can withstand a wide range magic attack like Yamata's raging flamethrowers and the venom fallout that currently corrupts the surrounding air.

 _"It doesn't matter anyway. I will crush and roast him before I gobble him up."_

The Venom Blood Dragon rose up even higher as it flapped its wings, creating gusts of wind that fluctuated the poisonous gas enveloping on the battlefield. A torrent of fire and poison began to swirl inside the Japanese dragon's eight throats as the two elements formed and mixed into one.

"Let's see how you will appreciate this," The Dragon said telepathically as it slowly opened its mouths, revealing a purplish red flame that rages on forever. "Have a taste of my newly created special flame!"

 **RRMMPPFFF~!**

The eight-headed dragon then cocked all of its head, specks of purplish flame spewing out from its mouth.

"Eight Poison Flame Roar!"

 **OOMPPPHHHH~!**

Then a highly concentrated dragon breath erupted, said attack then rages all over the battlefield as it cut the ground like lasers would over steel and at the same time painted the entire surroundings in a more luscious tone of poison black.

The long-haired swordsman immediately applied some mana on his feet before kicking the dirt with full force, leaving a newly created crater as he evaded Yamata no Orochi's dragon breath assault.

 _"Dual Element?"_ Hakuno thought to himself as he tried to dodge the beams that were trying to incapacitate him, with his footwork. _"This is basically a Unison Raid spell like from that Adjacent Reality and very similar to the dual element-wielding dragon breath of Dragon Slayers of that reality."_

If the brunette wasn't busy with dodging death beams launched against him, he would literally give the Venom Blood Dragon a big round of applause. Afterall, combining two different elements with different properties into one isn't an easy feat. It will take a huge amount of time and perspiration to even conceived something of this scale. As he jumped high backward, his Mystic Eyes saw an incoming poison flame beam in a sideswipe maneuver.

Pointing the sharp tip of Shinku Ken downward, Hakuno encapsulated the crimson sword with **Mana Burst (Flames)** through his **Youkai Kind Demon** Skill, turning the whole katana into a booster that helped him to propel upward just in time to avoid the flaming poison breath of death of Yamata no Orochi. Without even the need to gaze, the brunette already saw the next attack which he easily dodged by flipping his "booster" to the left, forcing him to experience a very rough, sharp, and g-force influenced turn.

For an ordinary human something like this can put stress on the body literally but for a Heroic Spirit like Saber Hakuno, this was nothing. Seeing the net of dragon breath upon him, the swordsman began to execute high-level maneuvers in midair in a very erratic fashion, similar to what he called earlier as _Funnels_.

 **PSHH~! PSHH~! PSHH~!**

 _"What the..."_

Having witnessed such display, the eight-headed Japanese dragon widened his eyes in disbelief despite still executing his breath attack. The long-haired swordsman who he believed to be a Sword God was dancing in the air, like a moth who defies to be incinerated by a net of mixed flames and poison by executing very sharp, sudden turns and unreadable flight maneuvers.

 **XXX**

Several meters away from where Kishinami Hakuno and Yamata no Orochi were fighting, a group of Karasu-Tengus hovered still in the air, their gobsmacked faces were evident by what they just saw within the dark fog that permeated several meters away from them.

Among of these Youkais was the leader of the Karasu-Tengu Faction, Karasu who lead the group himself. Similar to his subordinates, he too was completely staggered by what he was currently witnessing before his eyes. Their original purpose for being in this place was to scout the heavily fog infested area and discern whether it was safe for his and Retsuza's army to pass which they immediately found out it was poison in nature.

However, the conflict that was currently brewing within those forsaken purplish mist had caught all of their attention.

Literally.

Despite the thickness of the black purplish murk, the winged Youkais could clearly see flashes of light that were being emitted now and then, thanks to their supernatural eyesight. Aside from those bizarre glares, all of their enhanced vision could see a very large winged reptile with eight heads and eight tails, spewing out its fire breath all over the surroundings like a deranged beast.

Judging by that appearance alone, they had already known the identity of the dragon.

"Y-Yamata no Orochi..."

"The Venom Blood Dragon..."

"B-But that's impossible! He's supposed to be dead long ago!"

Some of the Karasu-Tengu Youkais mostly greenhorns voiced out while those who were senior members of the scouting party including Karasu keep their eyes fixated on the ongoing battle, mostly at the individual who was currently facing the fearsome Evil Dragon in Japanese Mythology.

"C-Commander that's..."

"Aye..." Karasu shortly replied as his bird-like eyes gazed intently at the silhouette of one Ichibi Kitsune Youkai who was dodging the dragon's breath attack effortlessly while executing some crazy aerial maneuvers he had never seen in his life.

They remain there, still hovering in the air as they silently watched the upcoming conclusion of the ongoing confrontation between an Evil Dragon and a stranger Youkai.

 **XXX**

If Yamata no Orochi could describe the performance that beheld in front of him with one word, it would be insanity.

 _"He's moving like how my swords used to be!"_ The eight-headed dragon thought, comparing Hakuno's movements with his sword technique that he used earlier. _"This guy..."_

A smothered laugh escaped from Yamata's mouth, a newly filled interest suffuse in his entire being as his excitement grow wider, stopping his assault on the guy he assumed as a Sword God. The Sword God in question, upon seeing the dragon's halting his attack, snuffed out the flames emitting from his Shinku no Ken and landed on the disheveled ground with his feet.

"Interesting!" The eight-headed dragon roared with exhilaration, his red draconic eyes palpitating in a state of frenzy. "Interesting! You are an interesting swordsman, much better than that drunkard!"

Yamata no Orochi then inhaled deeply as it opened all of its mouth wide open.

"But I won't let another Sword God deny me the dream that I wanted to accomplish!"

Hakuno for his part, felt the sudden shift in the atmosphere as he noticed the overwhelming pressure forming above the Venom Blood Dragon. A round ball of mass made of mixed draconic aura, flames, and poison then manifested, gaining in size and weight as it pulsated with power.

The disheveled boulders and pebbles, the flames scattered throughout the battlefield, and the poisonous black fog were then simultaneously sucked by the dragon's massive ball of pure of energy and seeing this happening right before his eyes, the Sword Saint of the Seven Blades knew that Yamata no Orochi wasn't holding back anymore.

Despite the threatening terror gaining both in size and power in front of him, Hakuno remained calm as he made Shinku no Ken hovered in midair. From his scabbards, two other swords unsheathed themselves as both of them hovered in the air alongside Shinku no Ken. The brunette raised his hand up high in the air and the three swords followed through, all three rotating above his head.

Activating his **Sword Saint** Skill, he began to chant.

 _Gazing indefinitely up above the heavens,_  
 _A million sparks ignite._

The Sword Saint of the Seven Blades slowly ascended...

 _Let them know of an unending infinity._  
 _Let them know of an infernal flame._  
 _Let them know of an unyielding daylight._

A powerful torrent of heat and flames surged throughout the vicinity, turning and painting the ground below into a steamy and fiery pool of lava and magma. Up above, one giant luminous ball of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium, held together by its own gravity, emerged out of nowhere...

 _Carved over three blades, forming a single sword._  
 _This is the heart of all the living._  
 _This is the heart of all heavenly bodies._  
 _This is the heart that scattered around the cosmos._

The three swords of Monohoshi Zao, Shinku no Ken, and Ame no Murakumo hummed as they glowed while being invincibly forged by an unknown force, the sounds of a hammer striking a steel echoed repeatedly. The giant flaming ball hovering above then multiplied into fifty, then into hundreds, then into thousands, and then into millions...

 _The endless stars descend right here!_

Then in an instant, the three different swords were finally forged into a single blade. The numerous giant ball flares floating above the now red sky compressed themselves together tightly before imbuing themselves on the blade of the sword which was vibrating furiously...

 **Flaming Poison Dragon Bomb**

Yamata roared all his might as he launched his attack.

Sensing the trigger, Hakuno opened his radiating rainbow-colored eyes as he held the newly crafted sword and delivered a powerful downward slash while revealing its True Name...

Totsuka Sword • Million Suns **  
Totsuka no Tsurugi • Hyakuman Taiyou**

And in an instant, the whole city of Kyoto was basked in an intense and blinding light, repelling the entire eternal blanket of the night sky as the large hole up above known as a Singularity split in two.

* * *

 **~~NOBLE PHANTASM OF THE DAY~~**

Totsuka Sword • Million Suns **  
Totsuka no Tsurugi • Hyakuman Taiyou  
**

It is an attack that comes from the sword **Totsuka no Tsurugi** ; a holy sword forged under the **Sword Saint** Skill by fusing three different swords; Monohoshi Zao (Sasaki Kojirou), Ame no Murakumo (Tamamo no Mae) and Shinku no Ken (Tomoe Gozen), under Territory Creation (Sengou Muramasa). As the name of the Noble Phantasm suggest, it unleashes a heat beam or slash equivalent to a million suns being compressed within the sword. The compressed heat and intensity upon unleashing can cut both the planet and reality itself in half. **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD  
** **CHAPTER ELEVEN: CONCLUSION**

 **Gion Shrine  
** **Gion, Kyoto**

 _A male and female Kitsune shared a dance under the blanket of eternal night, their bodies semi-intertwined as their feet swayed side to side in a silent rhythm that both of them could only perceive. The male Youkai had his right arm over the female's torso, his hand interlocking with hers in a grasping manner while his face, particularly his nose and lips, were softly pressed against the back of her head covered in a golden bundle of thread-like strands._

 _The female Youkai, on her end, kept her eyes closed as she let herself to be wrapped in the male's presence. The warmth and soothing feeling of his entire existence was something that she found very comforting and reassuring. It was as if she was being bathed and basked by a very mysterious yet passionate light. They held each other close as their bodies continued to move rhythmically for a few minutes before the male raised the female's hand as he pulled away, rotating her clockwise so that they could face each other._

 _And then as she turned around to face him, her face suddenly leaned forward without prior notice. Her actions were being influenced by the surge of strong emotions that were currently encasing her beating chest and without second thoughts, her rosy lips touched his..._

 _..._

A pair of golden orbs couldn't help but stare themselves at the reflection of a very beautiful blonde woman that held them. The woman in question, Yasaka, just gazed back at her reflection in the mirror absentmindedly as her mind would replay one embarrassing yet infatuating memory inside her head. Her gentle and delicate fingers would graze her soft lips every now and then, reminiscing the memorable sensation that it felt when her lips captured his own.

While common sense dictates what she had done was inappropriate, considering that she just barely know the guy, however Mother Nature, on the other hand, was telling her the opposite as she felt that what she did back then felt right for her. That the man named Hakuno was a good candidate for her to mate with and while one might argue that it was her Kitsune instincts kicking in, Yasaka wanted something deeper than that.

She wanted to know him better... and understand him better.

"You look good, Yasaka."

A familiar voice hummed and the Kyuubi Kitsune, along with her handmaidens that were currently tidying the fabrics of her shrine maiden outfit, turned their head slightly to see a white-haired Nekoshou along with her handmaiden stepped inside the room.

"Thank you, Fujimai." The Kyuubi Kitsune replied with a smile. "You look good on that jūnihitoe of yours."

The Nekoshou could only giggle in response. Both women were garbed in their respective jūnihitoes; an extremely elegant and highly complex kimono that was worn by court ladies of Japan during Heian period. It is a formal wear that has twelve layers of silk garments. Yasaka had gold colors accentuated within her robe while Fujimai's elaborated the colors of pristine white.

"It's a relief that you're smiling now." The Nekoshou spoke as she approached the Kitsune who was looking herself in the mirror. "I was afraid that you will hole up yourself in your room after he left."

A small smile graced Yasaka's lips.

"I was thinking of doing that but..." The female Kyuubi paused as she gazed at the circular golden ornament with a single golden gemstone around her left ring finger. "I know that he will come back."

The Kyuubi Kitsune then held the ring close to her heart as she remembered his words.

 _"This ring is the sign of my promise to you that I will come back. I will come back for you, Lady Yasaka."_

It's been three days after the Sword Saint of Seven Blades, whom Yasaka have harbored romantic feelings for, left after the destruction of the Singularity. Within those passing three days, a lot of things had come to light like how their brethren canine Youkais were under a powerful brainwashing spell that caused the whole rebellion in the first place, and the miraculous revival of all the Youkais that were killed during the perpetrated civil war including the former Nekomata Faction leader Magari.

Also, within these three days, her Youkai brethren were busy rebuilding their homes and trusts with each other. Despite the knowledge that they were being brainwashed and controlled, there were still Youkais who have doubts regarding their canine Youkai kin. Though Yasaka was sure of herself that all of this wounds and mistrust will be mended in due time. In addition to that, several Karasu-Tengu Youkais spearheaded by the faction leader Karasu began spreading the legend of the youkai swordsman who killed the revived evil eight-headed dragon among their kind, especially to the younger generations.

"Are you ready? They are waiting for you."

"Yes. Let's go."

As Yasaka left her room with her attendants and Fujimai for her coronation, not far away from Yasaka Shrine a single individual who wore a jinbaori style light brown haori with black Moon Cell designs, a traditional white umanori hakama, and kimono, with dark brown tekkou on his arms, and a white tabi and brown geta adorned his feet watch them closely with his rainbow-influenced eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"I intend to keep that promise Lady Yasaka. I'll be back, sooner than you expected."

His silhouette then dispersed into golden specks of light dust.

 **XXX**

 **Unknown Location**

"This sucks..." Yamata no Orochi could only complain dejectedly as he was floating in the middle of what could be best described as eternal darkness. "To think that I will be back in this stinking place."

There was some truth in the Venom Blood Dragon's statement for he had already been in this place before. The first time he was sent into this nothingness was when he was killed by the Storm and Sword God Susanoo and now he was back in this setting again after being revived, the dragon was very sure that he would be bored to death for the second time.

"Right," The eight-headed dragon pondered as he remembered his last encounter when he was alive. "I still have no idea how I got killed by that Sword God fellow..."

The only thing that Yamata no Orochi could recall was that he prepared his most powerful dragon breath and launched it against his enemy. What happened after that was only a blur in his memory. Though he was certain that his body was poured violently by an intense light and the next thing he knew, he was already in this isolated and forsaken setting.

"Heh..." The dragon chuckled bitterly. "It seems that even with the second chance bestowed upon me, I still can't beat a Sword God."

For a dragon of Japanese myth like Yamata no Orochi, his fascination with beating a Sword God stemmed down from his defeat from the god Susanoo. The Venom Blood Dragon only wanted to build a paradise for himself and his harem but that drunkard of a god nipped him from his longing dream and since then he vowed that he will beat all Sword Gods no matter what.

For him, all Sword Gods were destroyers of his lifelong dream. He was labeled as an Evil Dragon and captors of women when in truth he treated them politely and makes sure to get their full consent before taking them captive, and even returns them safely afterward.

The eight-headed dragon could only sigh in defeat, already resigning to his inevitable fate and accepting that his grip on his youthful feminine paradise was already lost.

"Deja vu~" Yamata started to sang, trying to relieve the boredom that was already crawling underneath his scales. "I've been in this place before~ "

As the once Evil Dragon of Japanese myth sang his woes within the internal void, a sudden bright flash of light appeared making him close all of his sixteen eyes from the intense radiance.

"What's this?" The dragon questioned to himself as he kept his eyes closed from the radiant light.

Then when his scaly and draconic body sensed that the heat brought by the light faded, slowly he opened his draconic eyes only to open his jaws in slight wonder and confusion.

His bewilderment was understandable considering that he was now in a place that could be called a dream world of sorts. Instead of the plain blankness of the black void, the place was very mystical and enigmatic in nature. Above the black yet colorful sky were objects that look like planets, mostly made up of gas giants. The ground, on the other hand, was like a plaza of sorts with ruin buildings and garden landscapes. There were also a couple of statues of water bearers scattered around the location with pine trees and shrubs decorating the brick-tiled floor square.

Still mystified by the sudden change of scenery, Yamata's nose then picked up a scent and instinctively he turned his head to where the scent was coming from only to widen his eyes in surprise as his vision registered a silhouette with a familiar visage.

"You...!?"

"Welcome to Mare Origo, The Stormy Palace," The man who wore a checkered polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers and an Ascot hat on top of his brown hair greeted, his eyes still glistening with rainbow radiance. "Venom Blood Dragon Yamata no Orochi."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter marks the end of Within A Thousand Phantasms' Volume One. As for someone who said that there isn't any Noble Phantasm that can blow up the planet, that statement is only applicable to worlds where the Counter Force is active. The Counter Force doesn't exist in the DXD World Line considering that the concept of Counter Force only exists in Fate and Tsukihime World Lines, though the "World" of DXD is sentient.**

 **However, one could argue that Hakuno Kishinami is now the Counter Force of the DXD World Line due to his unique existence thanks to the Moon Cell fusing with him. I mean the guy is literally a walking Throne of Heroes and Swirl of the Root combined.**

 **Also, I would like to say that I will write a side story of Within A Thousand Phantasms that would encompass events that weren't explored in the main story and also some fluff between our protagonist and his queens.**

 **Wait, did I say queens? Well DXD is a harem story so...**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE POINT FIVE: RED DRAGON EMP****  
** **CHAPTER TWELVE: PROLOGUE ~ SECOND AND THIRD CHANCES ~**

"Sword God!"

A sudden and powerful burst of air was expelled from Yamata no Orochi's orifice as he roared loudly with fury, several sparks of fire embers scattered in the air. However, the man named Kishinami Hakuno was undeterred by the dragon's feral display of outrage. He only stood in a relaxed manner as he locked his rainbow-colored eyes against the winged lizard's draconic ones.

"That was an intense and interesting fight!" The eight-headed dragon exclaimed as he leaned his face closer to the brunette's entire frame. "Though I don't know how I was defeated at that time nevertheless, a defeat is a defeat."

"Well, you were unleashing your ultimate attack so I have to retaliate kindly. No holds barred."

When the Shinto dragon heard Hakuno's answer, he blinked for a few seconds before smashing his eight tails on the ground, creating both a series of quakes and loud splintering noises in the entire vicinity. From his eight mouths, a loud roar of laughter reverberated as his chest slightly heaved up and down.

"Hahaha! You are indeed an interesting fellow." Yamata no Orochi commented as he began to calm himself down, retracting his face from the man. "Though I have to wonder... your presence as of now, I can't find the aspect of a Sword within that. All I can sense is just the aspect of a God, a very ancient God."

The man named Hakuno Kishinami understood what the Venom Blood Dragon was pointing about. The aspect of a Sword was a feature imbued with the Sword Saint skill, a skill that was part of the Heroic Spirit Sword Saint of the Seven Blades or Shinto Saber Hakuno as he calls it. Now that he was now in his original form, what the eight-headed dragon can be perceived from his current state is the aspect of a God that came from his default skill; **God Metamorphosis**.

 **God Metamorphosis** is the highest form of Shapeshift Skill where one undergoes metamorphosis into a god. Hakuno achieved this Skill when he and the Moon Cell fused together. The "ancient" part that the dragon was talking about was rather the Moon Cell's 4.6 billion years of accumulated Mystery leaking out from his very existence. Thus, because of the existence of Hakuno Kishinami was already synonymous with Moon Cell, supernatural beings similar to Yamata no Orochi would observe him as an old and primordial existence.

A primordial one that predates the birth of the planet (star) called Earth.

"That's just my Skill as a Heroic Spirit," Seeing the questioning gaze that the dragon was giving him, the brunette kindly continued. "It's a long story but to give you the gist of it, Heroic Spirits are guardians of humanity and Skills are prowess that reflects the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which we were placed in."

The Japanese dragon, on the other hand, could only tilt his eight heads simultaneously in pure bewilderment. Afterall, this was his first time hearing the term Heroic Spirit and Skill. Although the evil dragon wanted to know more about Heroic Spirits, he set aside his curiosity over the subject and settled to wander his gaze instead towards his surroundings.

"Where is this place anyway?"

"My inner world."

At the brunette's short reply, the Japanese dragon of Shinto myth promptly sent a look of disbelief towards the checkered polo shirt wearing man.

"Did I heard that right?"

"Yes," Hakuno replied as he removed his Ascot cap. "This world is made up of Spiritron particles - quantum particles that form the substance of the soul -, so someone like you who already lost his material body and became a soul itself can easily be tangible in this world of mine."

Hearing his words, Yamata no Orochi could not help himself but be surprised by this revelation. The brunette's words alone already sent a powerful message right in front of his face that he was the one responsible for pulling his quintessence out of the void. To think that this brown-haired fellow had such ridiculous ability up in his sleeve all along...

 _"Could it be a Sacred Gear?"_ He thought to himself. _"Only Sacred Gears can achieve a feat similar to this effect..."_

Yamata no Orochi's line of thinking was understandable. Only Sacred Gears, weapons manufactured by the God of the Bible for humanity, were the only things capable of such feat like **Sephiroth Graal: Holy Grail of the Secluded World** , a Sacred Gear that the Qlippoth used to revive him and other Evil Dragons back from the dead. What the Venom Blood Dragon didn't know that there were certain Skills (and Noble Phantasms) that would allow a Heroic Spirit to resurrect someone back from the dead.

Giving his attention back to the man before him, the eight-headed dragon stared him directly at the eye.

"What do you hope to achieve by placing my soul in this inner world of yours?"

"I would like to ask you a favor."

"Are you sure about that? You do know that you are asking a favor from me, Yamata no Orochi, an Evil Dragon, right?" Yamata spoke with a serious tone. "You are playing a gamble here."

"I know," Hakuno retorted without any hint of doubt. "I also know that despite being named as an Evil Dragon, deep inside you aren't evil."

The dragon then lowered his head, his blood-teary eyes gazed at the brunette's rainbow-colored rondures with scrutiny. His draconic eyes palpitated as he discerned Hakuno's intentions, trying to observe and spot ill intentions in those kaleidoscopic eyes of his. And what Yamata no Orochi found astounded him for he couldn't detect any malice from the brown-haired male. What he could only notice was those odd-colored eyes radiating with power that almost surpassed the bound of the reality of men and gods alike.

Truthfully, a sense of fear, shame, and wariness suddenly emerged within the Venom Blood Dragon's chest. With Hakuno's eyes, Yamata no Orochi's shell of his soul has already stripped away and his misdeeds, grievances, failures, and everything that he kept only to himself thereof were already laid naked in front of the brown-haired's gaze. This troubling feeling made him retract his head away from the figure in instinct.

"I know of your dream of creating a harem for yourself. I know that you treated all women with respect despite being falsely called as a dragon that devours females with lasciviousness. I know that you cursed the Sword Gods like Lord Susanoo for nipping your dream in the bud."

"Y-You..."

"There is nothing wrong in that dream of yours but it had to be put down. Do you know the reason why?"

"Why?" Yamata no Orochi couldn't help but utter as mixed emotions of shame and curiosity swirled in his heart.

"You lack the element called Love," Hakuno spoke without any hint of spite or mockery as he sat on the cobbled-stone floor with his legs to the side, but folded back on themselves. "Female beings whether Human, Youkai, Goddess or any race doesn't want to be treated as prize possessions or trophies to be displayed to the public. They are creatures that responded more to emotional spectrum than us males. They wanted to be treated as if your whole world only revolves around them, to be treated with utmost love, to be treated as someone who you can trust and depend upon, to be treated as an equal. Something which you didn't display despite being respectful to them in the past."

For Yamata no Orochi's part, as much as he wanted to gobble up the man in front of him, he could only lower his heads down to the ground with his eyes closed. As he reminisces his past involving about his dream, he couldn't help but agree with the man's words. He did treat those women like things as he discarded them after he was done with them. He never showed any interest in them as a person, as a living being and regretted it now.

Opening his eyes who were just given enlightenment on his misdeeds in his past, the Venom Blood Dragon gazed at the brunette without any hint of shame in his eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Kishinami." The brunette spoke calmly. "Kishinami Hakuno."

"Kishinami Hakuno, huh..." The dragon mused for a moment. "What is this favor you wanted to ask me?"

The brunette, upon hearing the words that escaped from the evil dragon, stood up on his feet. He dusted away some powdered grime on his clothes before staring at the dragon eye to eye and started to explain his "favor" to the eight-headed winged lizard. As soon as he finished his sentences, a display of disbelief and surprise marred on Yamata no Orochi's face on what he just heard.

"You want me to guide him?"

At his query, the brunette nods his head before swiping his hand in front of him. Suddenly, a screen showcasing one brown-haired teen appeared out of nowhere.

"He's the same as you in regards to the harem department. I think he will flourish with you and his _partner_ right at his side."

The eight-headed dragon couldn't believe what he was hearing. For this person called Kishinami Hakuno to trust him despite his past and infamy...

"So when are we gonna start?"

"Unfortunately, right after this." Hakuno sighed as he gave a quick massage on his shoulder with his hand. "After the Youkai incident, it seems that Qlippoth sent other minions to the time period before this lad's birth."

"Are you certain you can handle this one like what you did before?" The eight-headed dragon asked as he gazed at the certain information of the time period that was currently displayed at Hakuno's diamond-shaped holographic screen. "This is one hundred seventy-one years after the Youkai incident."

"I can but I won't." The brunette's replied, causing him to earn a questioning gaze from the Venom Blood Dragon. "If they wanted to prevent the birth of the current wielder of the Welsh Dragon, then it will be a whole lot better if a previous Welsh Dragon wielder would prevent their plans face to face."

"How will you do that?"

Hakuno just looked at the dragon with a small smile on his lips.

"Simple. I'll just call one."

 **XXX**

 **Qlippoth Headquarters**

"I hope this time you won't fail me, Naberus."

"Yes, Lord Rizevim. I won't fail this time." One named as Naberus spoke with reverence as he bowed his head diligently in front of his Satan. "We will be on our way."

Giving another respectful bow, Lord Naberus leave the audience hall with his Devil entourage in tow. Among this entourage was an odd individual garbed in an Exorcist outfit, a sword wrapped in numbers of seals on his side. The Exorcist soon joined the Devils as all of them were then transported to the specified time period via a complicated transportation magic circle.

"My Lord, why did you give Lord Naberus another chance?" The butler named Euclid Lucifuge asked as he poured some wine on his liege's golden cup. "I'm afraid that he would just turn tail just like the failed Singularity before."

What Euclid was talking about was the questionable actions that Lord Naberus took while the latter was in the first singularity. From what Lord Naberus had told them, what he did was just a tactical retreat upon sensing an individual stronger than him during his assault on the Youkais. Not to mention that the individual was a Youkai himself, which Euclid looked down as nothing more than low-class beings worthy to be stomped on the ground.

"He will only serve as a lure for this Subspecies Singularity, Euclid." His liege who wore a Satan Lucifer attire in silver colors spoke as he grinned while slowly swirling the contents of his cup in a clockwise manner.

This Devil was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of the Original Lucifer and Lilith, Adam's ex-wife and mother of all Devils, and current ringleader of the organization Qlippoth. He has the appearance of a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair and hazel eyes with long hair and a beard.

"A lure, Milord?"

"I'm intrigued by this individual that Lord Naberus was scared of." Rizevim mused as he stared at his cup. "A Youkai with a presence of God and the presence of three Ame no Murakumo swords... quite fascinating and mystifying."

"Do you think that this Youkai God Lord Naberus spoke of will appear in that Singularity?"

"Certainly." The son of Lucifer spoke with utmost confidence. "Follow Lord Naberus and that Exorcist, Euclid. Keep an eye on them but make it discreet. Whatever happens to them do not make a move."

"Yes, Lord Rizevim." The Lucifuge Devil spoke as he bowed before submerging into his own teleportation circle.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **ARC ONE: VICTOR OF THE MOON'S AWAKENING  
** **VOLUME ONE POINT FIVE: RED DRAGON EMP****  
** **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: KUOH TOWN**

 _A pair of red orbs owned by Lord Naberus slightly opened as he arrived at his intended location, the exact place which his servant Kumowatari was supposed to be but his visage slowly turned into bewilderment as beads of sweat began to form instantly on his forehead, and his arms subconsciously raised in a guarded manner from the intense heat invading his entire frame._

 _"What the heck is this!?"_

 _As he spat words of mixed confusion and wonder, he could only stare with squinting eyes at the scene below him._

 _Fire._

 _A roasting hot fire that spanned several kilometers across akin to a forest fire eating away the land as if it was on a violent rampage. The incinerating flames were seemed to be alive as its oscillations were dancing with glee like mad arsonists enjoying their feasts, waving back and forth, right and left as it continued to fume brightly._

 _Mixed with the crisp, crackling sound of the maddening blaze, Lord Naberus' ears picked up echoes of pain and suffering within the blanket of inferno below. There was no doubt about it, those were the cries of his brainwashed soldiers that were being burned and scorched alive._

 _He could hear them all!_

 _Lord Naberus' squinting eyes tried to peek what was on the other side of the blanket of surging flames permeating in the entire vicinity, trying to deduce or pinpoint the source of such infernal fire until he saw someone standing in the midst of the raging carnage._

 _And as if on cue, his rainbow-colored eyes looked at him..._

"Keh...!"

Remembering that scene alone, Lord Naberus could only clench his fists tightly. How could he feel fear for that low-class Youkai!? He was a Pure-blooded Devil, a race that was the highest caliber among supernatural species and a Super Devil to top it off! For such a noble person like him to feel such unnecessary emotions towards an inferior supernatural race, that was the greatest taboo that he had ever committed.

The greatest sin that he ever allowed to enact upon himself, something which wasn't befitting for someone who aspires to be a representation of a "True Devil" that his Lord Rizevim wanted.

Gazing at the town through a building's rooftop, a spark ignited within the Devil's heart. With this chance given to him, he will prove to his Satan that he was worthy to be a part of the new world his liege wanted to establish. A world where "True Devils" like him reign supreme all over the inferior races that swarmed all over the entire planet.

"Kill all of them." Lord Naberus ordered as he glanced at his men behind him. "Never leave anyone alive and breathing."

"Yes, Lord Naberus."

The abrupt and highly enthusiast replies resonated among the Devils under Lord Naberus who were all garbed in a traditional Devil war outfit. Each of their wings burst outward from their backs as they ascended towards the sky before diving towards each sector of the town with a glee on their armored faces. The sole Exorcist of the group just jumped down from the building as he began to do his own thing, leaving only the head of the Naberus Household on the rooftop who spread his arms wide in the open.

"I will prove myself once more to Lord Rizevim by offering this town as a sacrifice!" The Devil shouted out loud as numerous sirens and shouts erupted the entire town of Kuoh.

 **XXX**

 **Mare Origo**

The eight-headed dragon Yamata no Orochi could only raise her eight, scaly eyebrows when heard the words that escaped from Hakuno's lips. Calling another wielder of the Boosted Gear? How will the brown-haired lad manage to do that? If he didn't saw what this powerful human, known as a Heroic Spirit, was capable of earlier, he would haughtily laugh at such dumbass idea.

 _"But considering that he brought me to this...whatever this place is, I can't say that he is out of his mind."_ The Japanese dragon thought as he eyed the brown haired individual in front of him, curious about how he would call out a previous wielder of the Welsh Dragon.

He caught Hakuno staring at the distance, as if the man was expecting something to happen. Then out of nowhere, Orochi's body suddenly tensed up.

"This feeling..." The Venom Blood Dragon muttered to himself in sort of a discomforting growl as he felt every Spiritron particles around the area, even his body, fluctuating every second.

It was a foreign feeling for him and a first for him too. He noticed a massive energy forming right in front of the lad in a form of a silhouette of white light. The oval-shaped luminosity then broke, dispersing into tiny specks of dust and Orochi could only widen his eyes at the sight in front of him.

There, standing in front of him was a woman clad in a skimpy red armor. Vivid red armor plantings marred her arms, shoulders, legs and hips. Black leotard-like leather covered the areas of her chest, showcasing some underboob, that ran down to her lower torso from the side exposing her midriff, and thighs that also reveals some under thighs, which really accentuated her already voluptuous figure more. She has a long, wavy blonde hair that looked so smooth and silky, while her eyes had yet to open. On her back was a pair of red draconic wings with eight energy-like feathers, and a red lizard-like tail sprouting on her tailbone area.

What's more surprising for Orochi was that the woman was exuding a very powerful and potent dragon aura as if she was a dragon in human form herself. Said woman then slowly opened her eyes, revealing both glimmering emeralds as she graced the two beings in front of her with her smile.

"Rider, Elsha," The woman greeted. "I have come in response to your summon. With the power of the Red Dragon Emperor flowing in my body, I shall destroy all those who would stand in your path."

While the eight dragon was silently gaping at the female Heroic Spirit, more likely internally commenting how she had a gorgeous and tantalizing body, Hakuno for his part didn't paid any attention to Orochi's obvious antics. Afterall, Orochi's a male and as a man himself, the brown haired understood such instinctual reaction.

Nodding his head, Hakuno took a step forward, closing his distance with the blonde Heroic Spirit.

"You already know why I summoned you, right."

"Yes." The female in red draconian armor respond, her green orbs focusing on the man. "To help Meister restore balance and the destroyed Greater History of the World. Despite this, as a Heroic Spirit directly summoned by Moon Cell, which is you der Meister, my priority on protecting you will be my top priority."

Hakuno could only nod at that. Afterall, Heroic Spirits summoned by Moon Cell always have the directive to protect it, or in this case him, above all else. He could accept this setup without any hitch but he didn't want her to always focus on her duties.

He wanted to give her much more freedom.

Hakuno noticed Rider looking at Yamata no Orochi before staring at him with a displeasing look. He surmised that the emerald-eyed woman have been supplanted by Moon Cell with the necessary information upon her summoning.

"Meister..."

"It's okay, Elsha." Hakuno retorted with a placating tone. "He's an ally now."

"If you say so, Meister."

The inheritor of Moon Cell then gaze at the Japanese dragon who only stared at him, his draconic eyes almost shimmering, telling him to give him some kind of explanation.

"I'll explain later," Hakuno began and seeing that the eight-headed dragon nod its head in understanding, he conjured a rift in space through his **Moon Cell Automaton** Noble Phantasm. "There's a town and people that are in need of help."

 **Singularity Subspecies No.1**  
 **World Foundation Value** : **-**  
 **A.D. 2000**  
 **Kuoh Town: Malignant Town of Beginning**  
 **Red Dragon Emp******

Kishinami Hakuno opened his eyes to the wind howling in his ears.

He was in the air and falling fast.

Such predicament would entice some panic and shrieks but those things were not present on the man's visage. Rather he was pretty impassive at his current plight despite the fact that he was plummeting towards the ground without any sort devices like a parachute to slow down his descent. In his case, there was nothing to fret about considering that he wasn't human anymore.

He was about to change to Spirit form when someone caught him.

"Here, here." A feminine voice echoed closely to his ears, prompting Hakuno to look at the person who scooped him up in a bridal fashion. "Fufu. Too bad that the one has saved you is a stunning and gorgeous woman such as myself!"

Said woman revealed a gracious yet proud smile.

This woman was no other than the strongest female host of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, Elsha, who Hakuno summoned as a Heroic Spirit earlier at Mare Origo before entering the Singularity.

"You know I can glide down right, Elsha?"

Hearing the brown-haired man's words, the draconian woman who was identified as Elsha let out a giggle.

"I know but since I am your Servant, it is my job to make sure that you, der Meister, is safe and unharmed." Elsha replied clearly as her green rondures began to wander around her surroundings, turning her playful smirk upside down.

The inheritor of Moon Cell could only inwardly sigh in exasperation. He couldn't blame the woman though for being somewhat clingy-like, knowing that such attitude was a result of her **Red Dragon Empress** Skill. Considering that dragons in general are possessive, it appears to be that such trait manifested upon Elsha through her skill.

"Hm. It appears to be that they had already started the party."

Hakuno, who was still in the woman's arms, glanced at the scenery below him and the only thing that he could describe the entire vicinity was that of hell. Burning smokes and stench filled the air as flames were erupting every now and then, tearing and eating away the concrete and buildings. He could hear the mixed sounds of alarming sirens, fear-filled shouts, and blazing gunshots everywhere in the city.

It was pure, total chaos.

A surge of magical energy flowed to his eyeballs as he activated his **God Eye** , allowing him to see, scout and mapped the entire area within a glance. Once he got the right amount of data and information, his rainbow-colored orbs then flickered as it reverted to its original brown ones.

"Elsha, we got enemies approaching our location." The lad said calmly yet with urgency as he looked towards a certain spot, several meters away from their spot.

"Yeah, I see them." The blonde responded as her eyes narrowed forward, noticing a flock of Devils wearing battle armor heading towards them. "Meister, give me the permission to engage them. I'll show them that it's a bad idea messing with the Red Dragon Empress' successor, especially plotting to kill the Boosted Gear holder despite not being born yet."

Hakuno nodded his head as he saw his Servant's eye radiated with a rage of fury.

"Just make it sure that no civilians will be harmed."

"And what about you Meister?"

"Just drop me off of here." Hakuno spoke as he gazes towards a building a few blocks away from where he and Elsha were currently hovering. "I'm going to where the Hyoudou Family is currently taking shelter."

The Red Dragon Empress give a concern glance towards the brunette. As a Servant summoned directly by Moon Cell, by her Meister, it was imperative for her to be at her master's side at all times and as a Dragon, she doesn't want to part with him. She already considered Hakuno as her territory, her 'possession', despite the Master-Servant contract imposed between them. Despite already knowing her master's capabilities through the established contract, the woman couldn't help but feel worried.

Seeing Elsha's reaction, Hakuno just gave a reassuring and sincere smile as he put his right hand against the woman's cheek, effectively making it dye in flush red.

"It will be okay. Put your faith in me as I put my faith in you."

"Meister..." Elsha muttered under her breath as she saw the conviction of the man's words through his eyes, nodding her head in understanding. "Yes, I understand. Leave this area to me."

"Then take care, Empress."

"You too, der Meister." The woman replied as she let the lad fall from her arms, her green eyes stared intently as the silhouette of her Master slowly descends to one of the building's rooftops. She then turned her gaze towards the approaching flock of Devils, her warm emerald rondures turned cold immediately and her seething anger rising within the depths of her chest.

And then, the Red Dragon Empress let out a mighty, deafening roar as she entered the battlefield.

 **XXX**

"This is like a walk in the park!" One male Devil garbed in his battle armor said with a grin as he hovered in midair alongside his compatriots, his bat-like wings fluttered with vigor as his eyes roamed at the destruction that he and his comrades have inflicted upon Kuoh Town.

"Don't enjoy the scenery just yet," another Devil comrade of his responded, "We still have to get rid of the wielder of the Boosted Gear. Once we did that, then we can fully enjoy wrecking havoc in this place."

"What about Cleria Belial?" asked a female Devil towards her kin wearing some sort of commander-type battle gear. "If I remember it correctly, this territory is under her control during this time period."

"Let that stupid Exorcist deal with her." The commanding Devil replied with a stern look on his place. "If she joins our cause, the better. But if she refuses then it's better to kill her off like the others."

The commander knew beforehand that during this time period the town was under the supervision of Cleria Belial, a notable female noble hailing from the House of Belial and niece of Lord Belial. Knowing what happened to her made him snort out of mockery, after all, despite being a Devil, that woman chooses to be like her stupid uncle; humble and kind, traits that were contradictory to the very creatures of sin called Devils.

If somehow, that bastard Exorcist managed to convince the female Devil to join their cause, it would bolster Qlippoth's forces a tenfold. The noble Devils from the Belial House have a unique ability called **Worthlessness** , an ability that can nullify the abilities of people and objects, and the Devil commander knows that someone with that kind of power will be useful to their organization.

"The chance of her refusing is minimum considering that it is her beloved human that will do the persuasion in our stead." another Devil retorted, though there was a hint of disgust in his voice.

Everyone around him understood his disdain for they too, find it absurd and stupid for a noble Devil like Cleria Belial to have some kind of affection for a human, who belongs to a plethora of weak races they called "insects".

Before they can progress their thoughts, however, they sensed a sudden spike of magical energy from afar which alerted their honed instincts. All eyes then gazed towards a certain area in front of them, shining with stupefaction and bewilderment as their rondures spotted silhouettes of two individuals appearing in the thin air out of nowhere. Their body then literally froze as their Devil physiology recognized the toxic and virulent sensation that was the bane of their very existence aside from the light powers of the Angels and Fallen Angels.

"C-Captain!" One of the Devils stuttered as his eyes were stuck at the two silhouettes that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Gods... that's impossible! Even Gods could not penetrate the isolation barrier perpetrated by the Singularity, Lord Rizevim said so!"

"What should we do?" Another Devil clad in battle armor sent a look towards the commander who was furrowing his brows so hard.

"Treat them as hostiles," The commanding officer of the squad said, his wings fluttering in mid-air as to dissuade any uncertainty from his group. "Do you remember what I told you all? _"Hesitation is a hole in the head"_... Get your act together. This is for the sake of Lord Rizevim's dreams, for our dreams too. Not even Gods can deter us from all of Devils' right to rule the world!"

His sentences, which was empowered by his strong and unyielding resolved within his voice's tone managed to wash away the doubts of his comrades' face. Seeing that his squad were no longer expressing any dubiousness in their physiognomy, the Devil commander nodded his head before eyeing on the newcomers hovering in the air who he deemed as intruders.

"Listen, men!" He began as he steeled his eyes, his calloused hands balled in a tight clench. "Eliminate those intruders. Use all means necessary."

"Yes!"

A snapped reply erupted in that area of space before echoes of beating bat wings resonated with vigor, whipping up the air in some disturbance as group propelled themselves towards their intended target. As they zoomed in towards the intruders, they saw one of the intruders who was a female wearing a vibrant red armor dropping her companion on one of the building's rooftop.

"They're splitting up!"

Hearing one of his henchmen's words, the Devil commander wanted to voice out his orders but his words were held back down in his throat when a loud deafening roar erupted, prompting him and the others to cover their twitching ears from the ear-shattering prolonged cry of an animal.

No, that wasn't right. The commander knew it down his instincts that that cry did not belong to an animal. It belonged to an enraged beast that wanted nothing but to unleash its wrath on those who dared to prematurely awaken it from its deep slumber.

And without warning, a streak of vibrant red ran passed him. It was so fast, that his mind was sluggish to even comprehend what in the name of Satan just happened and before he knew it, his ears were strummed by the sounds of howling winds and a familiar voice wretching in utter pain before a sudden outburst of distorted air and violent blow.

 **BOOM~!**

One of his men was sent flying in the air before crashing violently to a grocery store down below the streets of the town.

"Dio!"

"What the-!"

Expected words of surprise and confusion from the fazed group of Devils were immediately halted when all of them felt the instant assault of divine presence amongst them. In instinct, they quickly hovered back all the while trying to discern with their eyes the perpetrator for pummeling their comrade towards the pavement.

Right there, in that instant moment, in that time... they witness the figure of a blonde female garbed in a very familiar red draconic armor and adorned in a very familiar emerald green jewels hovering near within their ranks, her draconic-like emerald eyes shimmered as she portrayed a broad smile at their bewildered state.

"Fufufu..."

And what came after that was a massive detonation of exploding flames.

 **XXX**

 _"Are you certain it's alright to leave her?"_

The voice of Yamata no Orochi, who was still in Mare Origo, echoed deep within Hakuno's mind as the brunette started leaping from each of the rooftops of the buildings across Kuoh Town after Elsha dropped him off on a dishevelled rooftop, which was devastated by the Devils indiscriminate assault against the town's populace earlier.

"Don't worry about her," the man replied as through his lips, slightly dried from the permeating heat in the surroundings from the incinerated infrastructure littered across the entire town. "You should be more worried about her enemies if I have to be honest with myself."

" _Hmm... From what I experienced a while back, you're maybe right."_ The eight-headed scaly serpent voiced out as he reminisced his first impression on the woman in a red draconian armor upon their first meeting. " _Anyways, do you mind explaining what you did earlier?"_

"The one where I summoned Elsha?"

 _"That, and among other things..."_

"I used a Heroic Spirit Summoning Ritual."

 _"Heroic Spirit Summoning Ritual?"_ Orochi asked, finding the subject quite intriguing. _"I never heard of such ritual before."_

"That's to be expected," the brunette replied as he leaped towards another building with a push from the sole of his right foot. "It is a ritual exclusive to the World... and to me."

 _"Care to elaborate?"_

"I apologize. That's highly confidential."

He could hear the Venom Blood Dragon's disappointment in his mindscape but nevertheless respected his decision on dropping the subject here and then. The ruler of SERAPH, of course, had to be careful about such information especially in regards to summoning Heroic Spirits.

While this Adjacent Reality haven't created such ritual similar to the Holy Grail War Summoning System, that doesn't mean that they can't built one. The only reason why this world's Magi haven't created such system is because they didn't have knowledge about it or not aware that the World's Heroic Spirit Summoning Ritual exist and that an imitation of such system can be realized with proper research and resources.

The last thing that Hakuno wanted was a repetition of the demented Holy Grail War in any form on a grand scale. Not to mention that the supernatural would use such ritual if given a chance to summon Heroic Spirits into their ranks, propagating another form of war that this reality have never seen before and the brunette didn't want that to happen.

Honestly, he didn't like the idea of supernatural creatures using Heroic Spirits as their soldiers considering that Heroic Spirits in the first place are born from humanity's wishes, which through the unconscious will of mankind, turned deceased heroes into an existence that is equivalent to a god and making them as a defense mechanism against mankind's extinction.

A miracle brought forth by a species which the whole supernatural world mocked as weak through hopes and despair.

The gush of air brushed against Hakuno's skin and frame as he continuously maneuvered his way throughout the buildings, his wary eyes cautiously observing his surroundings as it shimmered in rainbow hues. In every step or leap he take, his nose would pick up the familiar stench of burning concrete and wood, perfectly mixed within each smog that rose up from the infernal blaze that occupied every inch of the humble town of Kuoh Town.

With his visual, almost clairvoyant prowess, the vessel of Moon Cell could see everyone within the large human settlement, may it be human or not.

The Devils indiscriminately committing atrocities against the defenseless human populace...

The flock of Cleria Belial and the Church's agents struggling to protect Kuoh's citizens...

The Devil known as Lord Naberus comfortably sitting on his "throne" while enjoying the chaos he brought...

Another Devil by the name of Euclid Lucifuge watching from the sidelines, hidden away from plain sight...

Elsha being herself, wiping the floor with every Qlippoth Devils that she manage to grasp on, in every chance she gets...

And a lone long-haired blonde swordsman fighting against a Qlippoth Exorcist wielding a holy sword while protecting the unconscious Hyoudou couple...

"That's..." Hakuno muttered under his breathe in a bit of surprise at the last visual graphic he saw but nonetheless retained his demeanor once he had grasp of the situation and understood clearly how such predicament come into existence. "I see. So that's how it is."

 _"Did something happened?"_ Once more Yamata no Orochi made his presence known through a query to which the brown haired lad nod.

"Yes. I just located the boy's parents," Hakuno spoke as he then headed towards where the Hyoudou couple was, his lips twitching in a slight jovial delight. "And someone I didn't expect unti until now."

Hearing the man's words through the world of Mare Origo, the eight-headed dragon of the Japanese myth could only raised his scaly brow, noting the excitement and pride hidden under the lad's tone and voice.

Yamata no Orochi had to wonder: who is this "someone" that the brunette spoke of that made said man to regard him in such a jovial manner?

* * *

 **SERVANT STATS  
True Name: Elsha  
AKA: Red Dragon Empress, Red Dragon Empress of Domination, Welsh Dragon  
Class: Rider  
Type: Heroic Spirit, Divine Spirit  
Traits: Divine, Dragon, Beast, Earth or Sky, Humanoid, Queen, Female, Riding, Servant  
Region: Europe  
** **Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Armament: Gauntlet  
Qualified Servant Classes: Berserker, Caster**

 **Parameters  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: A  
Luck: B+  
NP: A++**

 **Class Skills  
Divinity: A++  
Magic Resistance: A++  
Riding: EX  
**

 **Personal Skills  
Eternal Arms Mastership: A+**  
 **Goddess Metamorphosis: B  
Red Dragon Empress (Lost): EX  
**

 **Noble Phantasm  
Scale Mail: Armor of the Red Dragon Empress** **| Anti-Unit (Self) | A** **  
** **Y Ddraig Goch: Heavenly Dragon of Blazing Inferno | Anti-Army | A++**

 **Lore  
 _"――― The possessor of the Welsh Dragon's soul revered as the Red Dragon Empress of Domination said to be eternally rivalled by the White-One. A Heroic Spirit from a certain Lostbelt already discarded from the Greater History of the World, she's a woman whose form upon the blessing of a divine red dragon changed to that of a Divine Beast's and became an existence that is of a Divine Spirit. Her name is Elsha, the Red-One"_**


End file.
